A Janitor's Normal Day at Chaldea
by sxeron10
Summary: In a world where all of Humanity was wiped out due to the machination of an evil god, lies the story of an ordinary person whose only qualification is that he's really good at cleaning, enabling him to become one of the Janitors for Chaldea. He only hopes that the Twins and the Servants could win the fight for Humanity. At least, there's no one who's going to bother him. Right?
1. A Janitor's Normal Day

Author's Note: My muse suddenly went into overdrive when I was bored during the semesterly break. Don't know if I'll be continuing this but if this gains enough traction, then maybe… Anyways, here's a fic that probably no one wants to read.

Also note that while I've read the VN, watched the numerous animes that it has spawned and read/watched its spinoffs, I do not play F/GO. I merely follow its story, the new Servants and the hilarious comics that surrounds it. That is all.

This chapter is written in only three hours before I left for UNI and haven't been beta-tested so expect some grammatical errors. Thank you.

* * *

A Janitor's Normal Day at Chaldea.

Jack was having fun in Chaldea. Not only Jack has a new Mother to be with, but she has other playmates to have fun with! Alice likes to have tea parties and tell stories and Jeanne Lily or Jillian wants to give presents to every Servants possible but she gives hugs and kisses to her counterparts only, which confused Jack but she didn't care as long as they are happy.

As she was strolling amongst the hall of Chaldea, Jack saw in the corner of her eyes a man who's pushing a trolley with janitorial items inside. What's curious about him is that he isn't EMIYA – who's really uptight about cleanliness – but rather he's one of the twenty humans who survived the bombing of Chaldea. This caused Jack to frown as she's angry at the person who dared to harm Mother, the one who gave her a meaning once more. If she had her way, she would gut him and show his insides to Mother.

She shook her head, focusing on the janitor once more. From what Jack can see is that he's Asian, has black hair and has the most tired eyes that she has ever seen. His eyes are even more tired than Mr. Director! The janitor took notice of her gaze and he gave a small smile then continue to push the trolley. Jack blinked and with her curiosity being overwhelmed, decided to follow him. She wants to know as to why he looks tired all the time. She doesn't want to disappoint Mother because Jack knows that Mother would be also curious!

As such, she accompanied him to whatever he's going to do and he didn't protest, with his stance becoming proper and his slouch back straightening. Jack saw him go to every room and cleaning it, mopping the long hallways of Chaldea, gathering the trashes that have accumulated in the Dining Hall and generally improving the cleanliness of Chaldea. Overall, he's doing his job properly.

Although, there are several things that Jack noticed during her observation. One, he didn't interact with the Servants. If there was a Servant in the room, he would wait for them to go outside and when they leave the room, he would immediately clean the place before leaving. Two is that the Janitor isn't that talkative. This is evident when he was in the Dining Hall. When he was picking up the trashes, some of the Servants (EMIYA mostly) tried to offer him help but he declined every single time stating that "You shouldn't bother with something like this." They didn't bother him after that. Lastly, he was efficient. His dedication to cleaning is something that should be appreciated. Not only are the rooms that he cleaned was very… spotless, but he was very capable at his job.

When the sun has set and the moon has risen, they both returned to the place where they've first met. Just as the Janitor was finishing putting back the trolley in the room, Jack decided to spark a conversation.

"Mr. Janitor, why do you look so tired and empty?" Jack asked innocently, tilting her head and not realizing the implication of her words. He stood still at her question, his head snapping towards her. His empty eyes staring back at her. They look each other for a while before he broke it and gave her a placid smile.

"Shouldn't you be playing with the other ones? Also, don't call me Mr. Janitor. It makes me old." He walked towards her, giving her a handshake. "My name's John, John Steward."

She reciprocated back. "My name's Jack the Ripper. Nice to meet you too, Mr. John!" Jack heard him muttering about being old but she didn't bother with it.

"So, are you satisfied with what you've seen, Jack?" The newly identified John asked, maintaining his smile while continuing to place back the janitorial items.

"Nope! We are still curious about you, Mr. John." Jack stated, causing John to sigh.

"And what makes you so curious about me?"

"It's a secret, Mr. John! We like to keep secrets too, you know?" Jack said while pouting in a cute manner. John laughed at her innocent stance even though he knows that he's talking with the famous (or infamous) serial killer.

The Ritsuka twins really did a good job at making her a child once more.

Finishing placing back the items and the trolley, he gave Jack a contemplating look. "Hmm… Is that so? Well then, I guess that I'll see you later."

Watching him leave, she stood there for a while before giggling to herself. She needs to tell this to her friends!

* * *

"Did you have fun yesterday, Jack?" Nursery Rhyme or Alice asked as she poured tea into Jack's cup. They're currently in Alice's room, which is filled with so many children's toys and books, which has seemed to fill the entire left side of Alice's room.

"Yeah! One moment, we're having fun and then next you were suddenly gone!" Jeanne Alter's Lily or Jillian states, crossing her arms while pouting cutely.

Jack titled her head at Jillian's statement, in which she gave a giggle. "Oh, that's because We've found an interesting person to follow."

"And who's that person that intrigue you, Jack? Is he one of the Servants?" Alice asked.

"No, he's a Janitor."

This caused both of them to lean forwards on the table, their curiosity being pinged at Jack's word.

On the hallway, John felt a shiver crawl on his back. He ignored it after a while but his statement remains at this head.

" _I hope that it isn't something bad."_


	2. A Janitor's Day at the Diner

Author's Note: Okay… So, I didn't expect the reception that this would bring, so that's nice. Second, I didn't foresee the interest in this work and finally, I still can't believe how many people are invested in this.

But anyways, since I've gathered enough interest in this work, might as well do it.

Also, I need some beta testers. If anyone's willing then you can PM and we'll see what we can do.

So, without further ado; here's chapter 2 and I hope that you guys enjoy.

* * *

A Janitor's Day at the Diner

John wasn't sure to think about what happened last week. Sure, talking with a legendary serial killer who is a child is definitely surreal, but knowing her backstory is just bizarre in of itself. Apparently, Jack doesn't know what secrecy is because when he asked for how she became a serial killer – he really hates his mouth sometimes - she just stated that she was killed before being even born.

John didn't know how to talk towards Jack for the rest of the day due to how it went so deep easily. But after that, she seemingly forgot the conversation that happens and went ahead to just accompanying him.

For the whole week, it was him cleaning as usual while Jack follows him. They would speak, with John initiating it and Jack following upon it alongside with her friends.

Now, he didn't know how it happened but two days after Jack followed him, it seems that she brought her friends to accompany her.

It was certainly bizarre when it first happened.

* * *

' _I really need a raise after this, but I guess that wouldn't matter when it's a matter of survival.' John mused to himself as he was moping the hall once more. It was just yesterday when Dr. Romani, who's the new Director due to the Ms. Animusphere's unfortunate death at the hands of the bastard._

 _John's hands clenched at the reminder that the bastard was still alive. Not only he managed to kill almost everyone in Chaldea but he also caused Humanity to be… extinct._

' _I miss my family…' And he does._

 _He misses his father's stern lectures, his mother's cooking, and his younger sibling's laugh._

 _But because of a God's ego, he went ahead and destroyed all of it. He only hopes that the Twins are successful in their mission to kick the arrogant God's ass into oblivion._

 _John sighed as he shook his head and continued to mop the floor. It was announced over the speakers that the twins are going to embark on their second Singularity and it was to be done on Sunday, which means that they have several days to prepare before they travel into the next Singularity._

 _Of course, this doesn't mean anything to him. For him, it only means that the Ritsuka twins are ready to fix the damages that the bastard caused._

 _Just as he was about to finish, he felt a tug on his right arm. He looked down and it wasn't Jack as he usually expects. It was another little girl, who has silver hair and wear some kind of gothic Lolita clothes, has purple eyes and was holding a children's book._

 _Then he turned his gaze towards the other two. He saw Jack giving him a smile while the other one is hiding behind her. The one hiding behind Jack is wearing some kind of weird outfit that is only for Christmas and looks a lot like the two Jeanne's that was summoned._

" _Give me a second, all right? I need to finish this first." John asked them and they nod, willing to wait. After cleaning the hall, gathering his janitorial items and dusting himself off the grime and dirt, he turned around and properly introduced himself._

" _My name's John Steward. You can just call me John, just like I said to Jack when we first meet." They giggled at his words, which reminded him of his younger siblings._

" _I'm Nursery Rhyme or Alice. Nice to meet you too, Mr. John." Alice pointed at the Servant who's hiding behind Jack. "The one who's very shy to greet you is - "_

" _You don't have to introduce me, Alice! I can do that by myself!" She cuts off before marching toward John, with her hands at her waist and her chest beaming proudly._

" _I'm Jeanne Alter Santa Lily or Jillian for short! Remember it!" John didn't know how to react towards her introduction because of how bombastic it is, thus resulting in him just staring at her, causing an awkward scene. Jillian, who's confidence earlier has been abated and is now on the verge of tears, with Alice and Jack giggling at the background._

 _He shook his head, focusing on the girl who've introduced herself as Jillian. "Sorry about that. I just remembered something." John sheepishly said, scratching his head. A habit he had gained during his childhood days._

 _Jillian pouted at his words, crossing her hands at her chest and looking everywhere but him. "Hmph!"_

 _Alice and Jack giggled at the byplay, causing Jillian to blush and John to smile._

" _Anyways, what do you want from me? I know Jack wants to see something from me, but I don't know what you two want." John asked while packing up the mop into the trolley. Doing a bit of exercise – and hearing some bones crack – he turned back to look at Alice, who's giving him a soft smile._

" _Well… Since you've caught the attention of our friend, it is our job to know as to why." Alice stated, with Jill nodding and Jack giving him a cheeky grin. John sighed at that, but he didn't begrudge them._

 _"Sure, whatever." John's answer caused them to smile brightly and making him shiver. A little bit._

* * *

The three of them have decided that since Jack was interested in him, they would be too and that is why they've stuck with him to the whole week.

John can't help but remember his younger siblings. Alice's motherly yet playful demeanor, Jillian's cheerful and bombastic attitude, and Jack's silent presence have shed a little light on John and he can't help but smile at their antics.

But they're gone for today and he doesn't know why.

Anyways, he decided to eat at the Dining Hall because he knows that it would be empty due to the absence of the Twins.

The Fujimaru twins left yesterday with Mashu, Scáthach, King Arthur, and Robin Hood; Scáthach and Robin Hood being with Gabrielle and King Arthur and Mashu accompanying Ritsuka. Of course, there are still Servant's left roaming around in Chaldea but without the Twins; Gabriella, with her cheerful and friendly personality and Ritsuka, with his cool and composed demeanor, the life within Chaldea don't exist. In fact, the soon as they were gone, they went ahead and did their own thing.

As such, when he arrived at the Dining Hall, there's naught a presence there. Even EMIYA isn't even there. Well, there's the fact that it's already night and dinner is done.

John prefers to be alone, to be honest. Not having many friends and growing up as an introvert can do that to a person. That is why he always eat an hour late in order to avoid meeting anyone, regardless of whether they are fellow people or Servants.

Just as when John's about to eat his favorite food – fried chicken with fries – He noticed that someone has entered the Dining Hall and by god, he still can't get over her beauty.

Mata Hari is one of the most beautiful women that he has seen in his entire life. The stories that surround her beauty it can't top how gorgeous she in real life. And it also reminded of his own love life.

He shook his head to remove the bitter memory of being in love, he isn't going to be falling in love once more, that's for sure!

John is so busy removing his bad memories, that he forgot that Mata Hari is looking towards him, which caused him to immediately stop whatever he's doing and looking over her once more.

The moment that John looked at her eyes, she looked… despondent. Ever since she was summoned, the reaction of Servant's towards her has been… mixed, to say the least. There are those Servants that are appalled at her, while there are those that enjoy her presence.

Him, though? He really doesn't care. I mean, you need to survive after all. Especially with a rough life like her.

Oh, and the awkward staring hasn't abided yet.

* * *

Mata Hari doesn't really know what to do.

Since being summoned into Chaldea, Mata Hari quickly realized that she would be entirely useless in the war for humanity. And you can't blame her. She doesn't know how to fight, she isn't light on her toes, she isn't strong, doesn't know how to use magecraft and her only prevailing skill is that she's really good at seduction.

Meanwhile, you have King Arthur, Scáthach, Cú Chulainn, Robin Hood, Beowulf, and many other legendary heroes and villains. Hell, even Nursery Rhyme can contribute more than her!

Mata Hari sighed as she roamed Chaldea. Even though she has seen Chaldea many times than she can count, she's still surprised at how Humanity quickly advanced in the span of a century. But that isn't the reason as to why she's currently despondent.

During the meeting, Ritsuka and Gabrielle picked on who's going to accompany them on the next Singularity. Since the Rayshift can only pick four Servant due to its current limitations (which is being worked on by Leonardo da Vinci, which surprised her because she knows that she's a man!) they picked the Servant's that can contribute the most.

She knows that she won't be picked, but she's still hopeful that she would be chosen to go the next Singularity. And when they announced as to whom would go, her hopes are crushed. Gabrielle noticed her quickly and she quickly reassured her that she would be picked 'when the time is right.'

Mata Hari didn't really care about that, seeing that the time would be long gone when that happens. And so, she gave her a response back, with her emotions being hidden amongst it. After all, she's a spy and spies are good at hiding their emotions.

As such, when the Twins and the chosen Servants left for the Singularity, the rest of the Servants did their own thing.

Mata Hari sighed once more and proceeded to go the Dining Hall. Even though Servant aren't required to eat and drink because of their magical bodies, that doesn't mean that they have lost their sense of taste.

When Mata Hari reached the Dining Hall, she noticed that someone is in the Hall. It was the Janitor, the only remaining Janitor. He's the one that's being followed around by the children, which has gathered her interest.

Normally, a Servant would rather interact with another Servant but he's the only one – besides the Fujimaru Twins and Dr. Romani – who've interacted with a Servant. For some reason, the remaining humans shy away from Servants, only interacting with them when there's something important.

She doesn't know why, of course as to why are they acting that way, but it doesn't matter to the Servants as long as they do their duty.

Mata Hari then looked at his eyes and it was… empty. His black eyes dreary looking towards her, which caused her to stand still. She doesn't know why, but his eyes scare her. It reminds him of his childhood, but instead of it being filled with rage, his is filled with lifelessness. Like a robot that's programmed to do a single job.

She saw him shook his head and slapping his cheeks, which was a tiny bit cute, in her own opinion and proceeded to chow down his food. She quietly giggled to herself. She still got it. Then, an idea struck her mind.

She wants to make him uncomfortable.

Mata doesn't know why, but making him squirm into his place can make for a good entertainment. Thus, she proceeded to take some food and slowly saunter towards his seat.

As soon as she was near, he looked up and was certainly surprised, with how he's pounding his chest and his eyes being in disbelief.

" _Hehe. This would be fun."_


	3. A Janitor's Day at the Diner: Part 2

Author's Notes: Yeah... I don't have excuses. Anyways, here's Part 2.2

* * *

A Janitor's Day at the Diner: Part 2

* * *

John was not having a good time.

Not only his alone time was ruined, but he was also accompanied by a Servant and Mata Hari nonetheless! Now, any male with a raging hormone would be gleefully appreciate being accompanied by a beautiful, gorgeous lady who've made her place in history by seducing her targets, but John was different.

He wasn't a teenager nor he's a young man who wants to live life to its fullest. No, he was just a man who dearly misses his ordinary life. Besides, how can you have relationships when the world has ended? You would be busier on surviving first, that's what.

And so, he wonders why he was in this predicament in the first place. It's not like he has the charisma that Ritsuka has nor the friendliness that Gabrielle emits during interacting with Servants. Hell, he actively avoids them for he knew that the Servants are more important than the rest of the humans who've managed to survive in Chaldea.

But that doesn't change the fact that Jack, Alice, and Jillian have taken an interest in him and now with Mata Hari, who's currently busy eating a piece of chicken but instead of eating it like a normal person, she slowly eats it, grease covering her fingers and some gravy slipping into her neck.

He shook his head and focused on eating his chicken. Why? What did he do to deserve this? He only wants to have a day in which he's all alone and no one is disturbing him.

His focus was shattered when he heard Mata Hari giggling. John in her direction once more and just decided to break the awkward atmosphere that surrounds them. "Can I ask on what are you giggling about, Ms. Mata Hari?"

She giggled some more before calming down. "It's fun to see you eat, you know?" Mata Hari stated.

"What about my dinner etiquette that seems amusing to you, Ms. Mata Hari?" John plainly asked.

"The way you eat reminds me of my children; messy and rambunctious." As she was saying that, she was slowly getting closer towards him, which he doesn't seem to notice as he returned on eating his food.

"Hmm… is that so?" John murmured while finishing off the French fries.

"It is." Mata Hari composed herself before giving John a smile. "I haven't properly introduced myself, that's embarrassing. My name is Margaretha Geertruida Zelle or Mata Hari."

"The name's John Steward. A pleasure to meet you, Ma'am." John replied as the two shook hands.

Mata Hari giggled at John's very formal way of greeting. One part of her is tempted to tease him but the other wants to know his inner mind.

Thus, Mata Hari took a deep breath. "By the way, can I ask you a question, if you don't mind?" Mata Hari cautiously asked.

"Sure, what do you want to ask?" John nonchalantly replied as he was removing the grease that has cluttered on his hands.

"Why do you look so dead?"

John immediately stopped doing his thing and looking towards Mata Hari with such an intense stare that it caused her to flinch a little. After a moment of silence, John heavily sighed.

"Do you know the feeling of losing everyone you know because some dickhead thought that it would be nice to destroy the whole world?" John said, shifting his gaze to look at her forlornly with his hands clasping together.

"…I do." Mata Hara silently says, remembering the moments where she was beaten, abused and tortured by her father and former husband.

"And now you know."

An awkward silence filled the Dining Hall with Mata Hari quickly and quietly eating her food and John who's finished eating his dinner and beginning to clean up. While Mata Hari is currently regretting her poor choice of words, John is having a debate within himself.

'God damn it. Why am I such an idiot? I shouldn't have harshly said that to her.' John thought to himself while taking quick glances at Mata Hari, who's eyes are currently espousing sadness.

'I should fix this. Now.'

Just as Mata Hari was about to finish eating and quickly leave, John suddenly stood up with his hands being slammed down into the table causing Mata Hari to look at John whose eyes are filled with such determination.

Swiftly walking towards her seat, he took and deep breath and bowed.

"I'm sorry for the words that I've said towards you! I meant no harm in my words yet I enacted with such intensity that I've caused you a grave misconduct. I only hope that you can forgive me!"

Once more, awkward silence filled the room with Mata Hari not knowing how to respond to John's sudden apology and John who's currently suffering due to embarrassment.

The silence was broken by Mata Hari's giggle.

"You're so silly, you have nothing to apologize for. In fact, I'm the one who needs to apologize for my rudeness. So please, allow ME to apologize." Mata Hara said, doing the same action that John is currently doing.

"Then we're both in the wrong then." John calmly said, betraying the internal thoughts that he's currently having.

"If that's what it takes for you to stop that apology, then I accept." Mata Hari states, with her hands on her hips and having a happy expression on her face. John only nods at her words.

"Now before we get to know each other, can we return back the dishes first?" John says, causing Mata Hari to cutely giggle.

"Now that is something that I can agree on."

* * *

Three days after that debacle that happened on the Diner, Mata Hari or Margaretha – she's really insistent on being called in her original name – has also decided to accompany him. Even though it isn't noticeable, with the kids having his attention at all times, she walks beside him when they aren't there to 'observe' him.

They made small talk here and there but the two of them appreciates it, with Margaretha enjoying John's presence and John's appreciation of her determination on achieving her dreams and having someone to have a decent conversation with.

The sad thing about the surviving humans is that he's the only who came from the other side of the Moonlit World and the other nineteen humans are either involved with the U.N. or the big magical organizations like the Clocktower and Atlas.

That's why he doesn't talk with the remaining humans. He distastes the arrogance and the bigotry that's really prevalent on those humans. Yes, they are helping on the maintenance of the Rayshift and are responsible for the survival of Chaldea but that doesn't mean that they can release all of their pent-up rages on him.

Anyways, as Margaretha was busy retailing her story on how she managed to fool the German officers that were on the Great War, John immediately stopped walking, causing Margaretha to stop as well. This has the unintended effect of John feeling Margaretha's bosom on his right arm.

Even though John wants to comment on how magnificent her bosom is, John ignored that for the moment and focus his attention on the person that he almost crashed with.

Armor covered in jet black, eyes having a golden tint and look like King Arthur, the corrupted version of King Arthur is currently looking towards John with a miffed expression on her face.

He looked towards Margaretha who've gone ahead and disappeared. Did she just ditch him!? He's going to have so many words with her, but that's not really important right now considering the fact that she's striding towards him.

"You are going to come with me and don't ask any questions." She states while dragging John by his arm, leaving his trolley standing in the hallway and his thoughts in dismay.

Besides all of this, there's one question that prevailing in his mind.

'What did I do to deserve this?!'


	4. A Rather Busy Day

Author's Note: Here's the fourth chapter of this story. Hope you like it.

* * *

An Alter's Entertainment Problem and A Lazy Archer's Day

Altoria hates inactivity.

During her time as King, she was in constant motion. From managing Camelot to conquering lands, she was always doing something that can occupy her time and remove the sins that come along with conquest. As such, when she isn't doing something, she finds other things to do in order to fill the gap.

When she was summoned into Chaldea to fight for Humanity, she accepted the request but she didn't expect that she would be lazing around. According to Da Vinci, since the CHALDEAS can only Rayshift six person max, Da Vinci is working on upgrading it to accommodate more servants to join the Twins.

That is why she's lounging around in her room, playing videos games and passing time. Sure, she can just train her martial skills and it can certainly help her pass time but it doesn't alleviate her boredom and that is why she's grateful for Gabrielle for introducing her to modern entertainment even though she didn't show it properly.

As such, when her game console suddenly shut down, she panicked. A little bit, but still panicked. When Servants are summoned, they're given information about the modern era but they didn't give them enough information to properly apply it.

That's a good reason enough for her to go to the halls and find someone capable of fixing it. When she didn't find one that is good at repairing her console due to the remaining humans are Magi and aren't capable of handling a single piece of modern technology, Da Vinci being busy at her personal workspace and the Director being busy with keeping communications open with the Twins.

She was lucky when she bumped into someone who knows their stuff and that person is the janitor. The anomaly that survived the bombing of Chaldea. She still can't wrap around her head on how he survived it, but she didn't want to expound on it.

Looking at the man she nabbed at the hall, she can see the confusion and bafflement within his face. Privately, she thought that it looked cute on him but it wouldn't defeat Ritsuka's face and its impact on Altoria, that's for sure.

Arriving at her room, Altoria practically shoved the janitor at her room.

"I have a request from you." Altoria primly states, the Janitor rubbing off imaginary dust from his clothes.

"And what is that request, your Majesty?" the Janitor politely asks.

"Fix my console. It seems to have broken mid-game."

The Janitor let out a hum, then proceeded to towards her. "I shall fix it, your Majesty."

Altoria can feel the sincerity in the voice that he displayed and as such, can also feel the reddening of her cheeks but it was barely noticeable. She coughed. "First of all, you need not to call me your Majesty for I am but a warrior fighting for Humanity and secondly, make it quick. I still haven't finished my game."

The janitor quietly snorted at her words, causing her to glare and him to quickly work at the problems of her console.

Time passed as the Janitor is busy tending to the console while Altoria played on her handheld one. The noises that are made from her handheld console fills the awkward void that has filled the room, with Altoria blatantly ignoring it and the Janitor furiously working on it.

Fun fact about the Janitor (John) is that he's really good at fixing defunct products due to his parent's rather… eccentric hobbies. As such, when Altoria heard the console booting up, she immediately pounced at the console, peering at it carefully before gracefully returning at her sofa.

John was once again befuddled at her attitude when he noticed that she's looking at his direction. Gulping, he hastily stood up to leave but was stopped by Altoria's words.

"Stop." She intoned. John, upon hearing her word – more like a command – immediately stopped and looked slowly at her direction.

"Stay here, I need someone to play with. After all, all kings need aides."

Blinking at her words, John mechanically returned at the sofa and started to play along with her. John didn't notice it, but Altoria was smirking at John.

* * *

'Hah… That was tiring.' John mused to himself as he was pushing the trolley back to the storage room. John didn't know that King Arthur's alternate self would be more… relaxed. Of course, she still exudes the charisma and presence of a King but seeing her play video games with him really changed his world view.

'And the way she reacted when I knocked her out of the stage is priceless.' John chuckled at that memory. Seeing King Arthur's alternate self, or 'Altoria' as she calls herself to distinguish her and the original King Arthur, being speechless at having been defeated is worth enough of his time, to be honest.

Seeing Servants being… human instead of their idolized version is really eye-opening for him. Over the past two weeks, he saw Jack, Lily and Jillian being a child then he saw Margaretha acting like a person who only wants to find her true beloved one and then Altoria, who even though may act distant and cold, is only a person that longs for someone to become friends with.

How does he know all about this? Easy, he's really good at observing people. Since he's always alone, he spends time instead on observing people.

He doesn't have many friends yet he knows what ticks' people. It's ironic, coming from him.

After finishing putting back his janitorial items at the storage room, he took a look at the window, seeing the moon at full effect. Taking a look at his watch, he noticed that it was already midnight. Shaking his head, he hastened his walk into the Dining Hall.

The reason as to why he's rushing towards the Dining Hall? It's because he's going to have his Drinking Day of the Week! John's not really an alcoholic person, but he does need to find a way to remove the stress that has built up whenever he's working and as such, he created Drinking Day of the Week.

As soon as John reached the entrance to the Dining Hall, he once again expected no-one to interrupt his Drinking Day of the Week, but it seems like Fate wants to throw John a curveball because as soon as entered the Hall, he saw a male with orange hair and a cloak covering his head.

'Why do I always encounter Servants?' John wondered to himself as he slowly walked down to the bar. It has been a weird month and it all started because a legendary serial killer was curious about him. John smirked at that one. He didn't know why he smirked, but he did anyways.

Resolving to have his Drinking Day of the Week done, he confidently strides towards the bar, causing the man to look towards John. Brimming with confidence, he ignored the man's gaze and proceeded to take some beer at the shelf.

As he was busy pouring himself some beer, Robin Hood was having different thought altogether.

He was tired at today's activities. Not only he was dragged by Leonidas to 'train' with him, but he was also pulled by Nero to join her in her 'glorious re-enactment of past glories' what ever that meant. Then in the afternoon, he was once again pulled by Billy the Kid into having a shooting contest. Not having any real choice in the matter – and he's also bored at that time due to Nero's rather atrocious acting - he accepted and when they finished, it was already night.

Just as he was about to sleep the rather active day that he endured, he was pushed by Nursery Rhyme or Alice to the Dining Hall to play with them and the other two. He accepted knowing better than to deny Alice 'polite' requests.

That is why he's currently lounging in the Dining Hall, sleeping his head onto the table of the Bar was rather smoothing, in his own opinion.

But then, another person entered the Bar. Annoyed that he was being constantly denied of his time to laze, he took a look at the new person to enter the Hall only to find himself surprised because it was not any of the Servants that he knew of but rather it was the Janitor.

Ever since he saw Alice follow the janitor, he knew that it was something that would pique his interest and boy did it peak. The moment he saw his eyes, he looked at a person who's defeated but determined. It reminded him of his previous master, but to have it be experienced by someone at an early age is unbelievable.

Seeing him trying to confidently walk into the Dining Hall and towards the Bar is disheartening, to be honest. Then he saw him pour himself some beer and it tugged his heartstrings. Robin is a cynical person and he knows it but to see someone who's the same age as him descend into self-destruction is pretty disheartening.

That is why he spoke out to him.

"Do you mind pouring me some?"

John jumped at hearing Robin's voice, causing him to spill some beer onto the floor. After cleaning the floor and table, he gave Robin a look before slowly nodding.

Thus, forming a bond that would last for a lifetime or rather during John's time at Chaldea.


	5. A Person's Woes

**Author's Note:** Do you know the feeling of losing a four-day work worth of chapter then you just leave for five minutes only to find it gone because Windows needs to update? It is just me? And it was all about Nero and Tamamo too. I was about re-do it all over again but then I realized "Isn't there one more heroine for Fate/Extella?" And as such, you get Altera.

I'll try to write a chapter for Nero and Tamamo so expect it to be published either at Saturday or Sunday.

Anyways, do enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Altera's Woes

Two days after that rather entertaining event, John's workload seems to have lessen. He knows why, but he's still surprised that they would do it in the first place. In the morning Jack, Alice and Jillian proceeded to help him clean the rooms, granted it was their rooms but he appreciates it all the same, then Margaretha decided to take advantage of her rather limited housekeeping skills and help him clean the Dining Hall, in which he welcomes wholeheartedly. Hell, even Altoria managed to contribute by being his 'heavy lifter.' She did boast that she has 'Strength: A' but John doesn't know anything about that. As for Robin, he provided John some rather entertaining conversations, so there's that.

All in all, it was a pleasant two days.

As for what he's currently doing? He's busy clearing out the dirt that has accumulated in the Upper Hallway. Chaldea is rather big after all, with the entrance serving as a misleading factor to the fact that it has twenty-five floors below it. Granted, the first five floors are the ones currently in use, with CHALDEAS on the fifth floor and the rest serving as rooms, storage areas and the likes.

'Man, good thing that the Servants aren't that numerous yet.' John mused to himself as he extracts the water in his mop. He proceeded to take a look at the Hallway and after seeing that nothing is amiss and everything is cleaned up, he marched to the Dining Hall, where he awaits EMIYA's godlike cooking skills.

But before he can proceed to call for an elevator, he bumped into someone. Wincing at the sudden impact, he looked down and stared at a rather young woman, who's white hair flow like the moon and disregarding the fact that she's holding an intimidating sword, stared back into John's eyes.

"Umm… are you okay? I'm sorry for bumping into you." John apologized, scratching the back of his to hide the growing nervousness.

"It's okay. It's not like I was injured, anyways." Attila the Hun calmly replied back.

An awkward silence ensued, with John fidgeting and Altera's impassive face not changing for one bit. Then, the elevator pinged and John and Altera both entered.

"I have a question for you if you don't mind me asking." Attila quietly asks.

Having no real way to escape his current predicament, he nodded in response.

"How do you do it?"

John blinked at her sentence, then he tried to process her words and after failing to understand, he questions her back.

"How do I do what?" John replies.

"How do you still find to have hope?"

John completely stilled at her words, with Attila's gaze focusing on his own. He didn't have an answer to that. Well, he did but not in a way that would be completely understandable to her. He lived a fairly normal life, even though it was filled with loneliness and Attila live her life as a ruler, a conqueror whose name equates to Ares, the Greek God of War.

As such, when he was by such a question, he didn't know what to say for he only lived the life of a normal person. Steeling his guts, he returned the look that Attila was giving and he shrugged.

"I just live."

Attila tilted her head in response to his rather straightforward answer, which was cute in his own opinion, not that he was going to say it to her because he doesn't want to die early.

Clearing his throat, he clarified. "I just live because I know that I would eventually find my own hope in life. That's all."

With his words said, he settled down, eager to vacate the premise because of how much of an embarrassing answer he gave.

Meanwhile, Altera was busy contemplating John's words.

Being summoned into Chaldea, she was initially ignored by the rest of the Servants due to her actions on her past life – except for the Roman Empress, the Japanese Fox and kids – but during her stay at Chaldea, her new Master helped her ease into the organization and eventually was successful in having to quickly adapt to her new surroundings.

Now, Altera's purpose was to bring death and destruction into the enemies of Chaldea but it seems that needs to 'properly insert yourself along the rest of the Servants' as her new Master would say. That's why she busy finding ways to further improving her skills on social communication.

But then, a person piqued her interest. It was the Janitor that handles every chore in Chaldea. Of course, there's EMIYA to consider but before he was summoned, he was pretty much the only who cleans Chaldea.

At first, she didn't give much attention to him, but then Altera's opinion went from disinterested to have an importance.

As for the reason? His look.

The lifeless eyes that hold his vision are quite mesmerizing to look at and it reminded of herself: No purpose but to do the only thing that they're both proficient at.

Altera wants to know as to why he's the same as her.

Thus, leading to the current situation. With an answer given to her, she was busy envisioning John's words. Are John's words true? To just live for time would give you the answer that you seek? She doesn't know, but it was good words nonetheless.

She felt a hand atop her head, being rubbed in a way that many would say affectionate and she quite agrees.

"Just don't take it too seriously. It's not good for you if you were to take it seriously."

After that parting words, he left and wave at her general direction.

Altera is still going to take his words seriously.


	6. A Person's Woes: Part 2

Author's Notes: Did you really think that I, the Lazy Bum of Chaldea, would publish this on a Saturday? Pshhh... That's blasphemy!

No, but seriously here's the next chapter and I hope that you guys enjoy.

* * *

An Empress Oration and A Divine Goddess' Normal Day

"Umu! This theatre looks beautiful! It seems as if it was rebuilt from the ground-up and remade from the glorious image that is Rome! I thank you for your wonderful effort, Janitor."

"I just cleaned the theatre, granted the whole thing lasted for two days but still don't overexaggerate it please."

In the third floor of Chaldea, there's a theatre built in order to provide entertainment and merrymaking to the people of Chaldea but ever since the bombing of Chaldea happened, the maintenance of the theatre was ignored as the focus of the survivors changed. As such, the theatre was closed by Da Vinci and Dr. Romani.

And then the Emperor of Roses, the fifth Emperor of the Roman Empire, Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus was summoned in Chaldea under Gabrielle. Her child-like innocence endeared her to Gabrielle immediately and the two was inseparable with Nero's artistic indulgence harmonizing with Gabrielle's burning curiosity about every Servant that was summoned into Chaldea.

When the Fujimaru twins left for France, Nero wasn't saddened because she knows that her Praetor was going to be fine. Instead of worrying like other Servants would, Nero prepared for her Praetor's return and was busy for their arrival by performing an act, more specifically a re-enactment of the Aeneid.

As such, Nero proceeded to find a venue that is required for her re-enactment when she sought what she was looking for, Nero was delighted.

But then, the whole theatre was covered in dirt and grime due to neglect. Thus, she sought the services of the Janitor, who was, at the time, lounging in the Dining Hall.

Imagine John's surprise when out of nowhere, a Servant grabs him by the arm and proceeded to pull him into the elevator all the while having a grin on Nero's face.

That certainly would be stuck on John's memory for the rest of the week. The glee on Nero's face was so unforgettable.

Thus, resulting in the current situation that John was in.

"You shouldn't belittle yourself, Janitor. For you to have clean the whole theatre within two days is commendable!" Nero praised, causing John's face to lit up at the barrage of complements that was being sent towards him.

"Hahaha… Thank you for the compliments then, my Empress." John replies back and Nero nodding her head in satisfaction.

"Umu, as you should as my praises are equal to that of the gods themselves."

John just nodded at her as he stretched his body and alleviate himself of any stress that has gathered at his body.

With Dr. Romani announcing that the Twins are about to finish their job, it comes as no surprise that the Servants would become more active again with Nero being no exception considering how much time she had prepared for their return.

John stifled a yawn as he gathered his cleaning materials back into the trolley and prepare for a good night's rest.

But before he can leave, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Umu. Before you can leave, I need to petition a request." Nero asks. Shrugging in affirmative, Nero continued, "I need someone to see my re-enactment before I present to my Praetor. It's the job of an Artist to take criticism and fix their mistakes for even though my artistic talents rivals none except the Gods themselves, that doesn't mean I can't take criticism."

Blinking at her request, John contemplated her words. On the one hand, he needs to desperately sleep because he was able to barely finish his work on time but on the other hand…

"Sure. I don't have anything to do anyway."

Nero beamed with happiness and John can't help but pat her in the head. This caused Nero to stood still and John to quickly remove his hand atop her head.

John expected something bad to happen, but no such thing occurred. When he took a look at Nero, he saw Nero's face having a small blush adorn her face.

Gulping, he quickly made a run for the nearest toilet. "I'll just be cleaning my face up, so good luck at the re-enactment!"

After John left for the comfort room, Nero still continues to look at his general direction then put her hands atop her head.

"His hands… it reminds me of my previous Praetor." Nero murmured as she tries to ignore the lingering feeling of John's hands.

* * *

"I wonder if Master would appreciate this…" Tamamo mumbles as she creates the ultimate bento that would definitely be satisfactory to her new Husband.

When she was summoned to Chaldea, Tamamo didn't expect that she would be summoned by an exceptional Husband, whose calm demeanor causes her legs to quake.

But it seems that her efforts would be for naught because as soon as she was summoned, she quickly encountered her fated rivals for her master's love: Nero and Altera.

Altera, she can quickly resolve out because she Altera wasn't that much of an assertive person but Nero… The mere thought of Nero being in Chaldea causes her tail to wiggle in envy. She didn't expect that she would be summoned first!

Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard a knock on the kitchen door.

"Umm… can I come in? I need to clean this area before I leave for other areas." A man said as she was currently flipping the salmon that was intended for her Husband.

Tamamo was contemplating the person's words because firstly: she wasn't finish cooking yet and the dust that may be swept up may be flown into the lunch but since the Kitchen was filled with garbage and waste disposals, Tamamo guessed that she should let them in.

"Sure, you can come. Just don't disturb me." Tamamo replied in response, causing the door to open.

In accordance with her words, the Janitor didn't disturb her work and mainly worked in the background, which clearly surprised her because there's a person who's good at household cleaning than her!

Pouting in silence, she continued her cooking and after a while, was finally finished with her work.

Nodding in satisfaction, Tamamo proceeded to take a bite and she wasn't disappointed. But she also needed someone to express their opinion in order for it to be satisfactory to her Master. Then, she looked at the Janitor, who's currently busy mopping the floor.

Taking a gander, she called John out to let him express his opinion. John hesitantly agreed and after tasting some rather delicious food, he said his thoughts out loud.

"It's very good. I'm sure that he's going to be very proud of your work and that's a promise."

Tamamo couldn't help but preen at his words and after a while, continued to chat with him. With them expressing their opinions and their likes.

His actions and words have definitely affected both of them and John doesn't know if it was good or bad.


	7. A Person's Woes: Part 3

Author's Notes: Woooh! Two more days to go before the official start of my semestral break! WOOOH! Oh. Ahem.

Anyways, sorry about the lack of activity. It's because I was busy with the whole University thing and the teachers decided that suffering is good apparently, that is why I wasn't able to update as much. But no more, because I will attempt to update daily for the whole semestral break before returning to the old schedule.

But nevermind that, enjoy this early Christmas gift. I guess.

* * *

A Spartan Training

John wants to sleep.

"You need to push more, John! At this rate, you're going to be a weakling for the rest of your life!"

John wants to lay down on his favorite bed and let the stress that has accumulated on his body be gone.

"Pull those weights up! You need some upper strength in that body of yours!

John wants to embrace his bedsheets, curl himself up and be guided into the loving embrace of being asleep.

"Stop lying on the floor! You still need to exercise your legs!"

Those words finally snapped John's patience.

"I'm trying, you know?! Don't you know how hard your training regimen is?!"

As to how this happened in this first place? Well, it all started when John cleaned the Training Room after the events with Nero and Tamamo. Finishing on cleaning the kitchen and initiating a conversation with Tamamo, John headed for the Training Room next. It was one of the rooms that were abandoned due to the lack of time and resources required for the Training Room to be re-used.

Even though John didn't intend for the Training Room to be cleaned, he did it anyway because it was only proper and he doesn't want the Training Room to be neglected. However, when John arrived at the room, not only was the room is in full operation, but the entire place was cleaned.

As to whom might have cleaned it? Well, his question was answered when he saw a man, wearing speedos, a red cape settled on his shoulders, a set of shield and spear lying beside him and wearing a helmet doing pull-ups on a bar.

After his initial reaction, John pulled himself up and decided to clean the rest of the gym because it seems that the Servant in question focus on doing exercise after he was finishing cleaning his workout area. It seems that John wasn't noticed by the Servant since the Servant in question is busy doing a workout.

But then, after he was finished cleaning the Training Room and was preparing to leave the room, the Servant decided to intervene in John's peaceful time.

"You there! Would you be interested in training with me? I am in need of a training partner and you seem to fit my training regiment, you seem to need it!" The Servant in question asked.

John weighted the pros and cons of his words. On one hand, he doesn't need the training considering that he was only a Janitor and not a Master of Chaldea, thus he was safe of any obligation towards training his body. On the other though… John grimaced at the event that almost destroyed Chaldea. He was only safe that day because he was at the Storage Room at the time because the bombs only focused on the integral parts of Chaldea.

Settling on receiving the training that was offered to him, John agreed and the Servant gave him a rather sly grin, which caused a shiver down John's back.

Five days later, he was being personally trained by King Leonidas with his tired body laying across the floor and currently arguing with the King.

"Hahaha! According to my calculations, this training regimen can help develop your body to become the likes of Spartan in the span of six months!" Leonidas said jovially, his fingers calculating how much John can handle.

Seeing the good intent that Leonidas wants towards him, John didn't try to complain, which failed at a number of accounts and continued to train.

He was glad that this would last for about six months. Any more and he might have quit.

* * *

A Gorgon's Impression

Medusa was currently amusing herself.

"How much books have you read in the Library since you summoned if you don't mind me asking." John said as he flipped through the pages of 'The Emperor's New Clothes'.

"Oh about… three hundred books, so far." Medusa causally replied as she took a sip of tea.

John let out a whistle. "Impressive, considering that the Library was designed to fit the entirety of humanity's literature under one place."

And Medusa was indeed impressed at the attempt. Considering that the entire Library has five floors, two of which contains ancient scriptures and texts, Medusa can relatively compare it to the Library of Alexandria, which was impressive in of itself.

For those who might see the two of them, they can look like as if they are long-time friends and Medusa shares that sentiment, even though John doesn't. From what Medusa knows, John only considered her as an associate with the same interest as his, and she's fine with it.

It's been almost two months since they've first met each other and Medusa still can't forget John's first impression upon him.

 _A day has passed since her summoning and her new Master has been… interesting so far. Calm and Composed is the primary attitude that her new Master has and she's been impressed at her Master's ability to stay composed, considering that he and his twin are the ones who're going to save Humanity._

 _Currently, Medusa was roaming around the halls of Chaldea, taking a look at the building. She was impressed with the layout, considering that they've managed to build a library that can be compared to the libraries of old._

 _Her thoughts were interrupted when she almost bumped into a person. She took a look at the person, and her initial reaction was that he looks empty, eyes so devoid of emotion that can't be seemingly be filled back._

 _John then looked back at her, causing the void to be replaced with a fake one, which impressed her because she has the same look when Perseus killed her._

" _Oh crap. Umm… sorry about that. I was so immersed in my job that I seemed to have missed you entirely." John sheepishly says, his hand scratching the back of his head._

" _It's no matter, I was just taking a look at the halls anyway," Medusa replied indifferently._

" _Oh… is that so? Well, I'll be going now." John left, leaving Medusa to stand still because she noticed one thing that certainly surprised her._

' _How come he wasn't petrified by my gaze?'_

And like that, her curiosity peaked. For the two months, since she was summoned, she quietly tailed John, observing his actions and such. Not only he was able to live out his life with his mindset being broken, but his determination to live caused her curiosity to become an interest.

Therefore, she was delighted when she saw him cleaning the Library because it gave her a chance to have a conversation with him. With Servants seemingly being attracted to him, she wouldn't miss the chance to have a normal conversation with him. Normally, she doesn't initiate talks with other people because of her being an introvert, but this time she's the one who started it.

When she asked John to take a sit with him, instead of rejecting it as he did two months prior, he just shrugged and agreed, thus resulting in the current situation that they were both in.

Before she can continue their conversation, however, they heard Dr. Romani words blaring over the speakers.

" _This just in. The Twins are successful in their endeavors and have successfully shut down the First Singularity!"_ Dr. Romani said, his voice being proud at what the Twins have done. After that, she and John heard shouting at the Library, jubilant at the success that the Twins have made.

"So, they succeeded, huh… Good for them." John muttered while smiling.

"They did indeed." Medusa agreed.

John then stood up, causing Medusa to raise her eyebrows. "I'm just going to be continuing my work. Don't mind me." Then he left once more.

After a moment, she sighed but didn't follow.

'John really needs a proper break.' She thought before continuing to read on her book.

* * *

For those who are wondering, here is John's Bond Points with the Servants that he has encountered:

Jack the Ripper: Lvl: 2/15

Nursery Rhyme: Lvl: 2/15

Jeanne d' Arc (Alter)(Santa Lily): Lvl: 2/15

Mata Hari: Lvl: 3/15

Artoria Pendragon (Alter): Lvl: 2/15

Robin Hood: Lvl: 3/15

Attila: Lvl: 2/15

Nero Claudius: Lvl: 2/15

Tamamo no Mae: Lvl: 2/15

King Leonidas I: Lvl: 2/15

Medusa: Lvl: 3/15

If you're wondering as to why the Bond level is 15 and not 10 is because since Lostbelt 3, they've upgraded it from 10 to 15.


	8. An Interlude

Author's Notes: AHHHHHH! Finally, my tests have finished and I can now focus on making these! Here's a new chapter for my celebration.

* * *

A Berserker's Roar

"▃▃▃"

"I know, that's why you need to move a little bit."

Currently, John was busy cleaning the room of a certain hero. A Greek Hero, to be precise. Also, he's not just any hero for he is known as Heracles; the greatest Hero of all Ancient Greece.

A lot of people avoided interacting with the most dangerous of classes, the Berserker Class. Even though the Twins have made strides on befriending the only Berserker at the moment, they haven't interacted much besides that.

Unfortunately for John, since he's the only one who's doing the daily cleaning of the rooms, his job still needs to be done.

Most of the times that he was cleaning the room, Heracles wasn't present, either battling it out with some Servants or just roaming around the halls but today, it seems that he was to be present at his room, considering that he's standing at the corner of the room while John cleans it.

John's first initial impression towards Heracles is that he's really scared and the sense of dread coming off Heracles but the more time John spends around Heracles, the more he realizes that he's actually not that scary.

To be fair for John, Heracles' looks like he wants to kill him because he's in his room so that's why he scared to go in.

"▃▃▃▃▅▅▅" Heracles growls, pointing at the area opposite of him.

"I know but please wait for a little while. Cleaning a room isn't easy, you know?" John states while getting the mop from the trolley.

For those who would've seen this byplay, many people would be baffled at how casual John is towards Heracles and he can't blame them. Since being acquainted with the Servants, he slowly got used to the feeling of being overwhelmed by considering them as normal people rather than mythological figures of the past.

He's de-sensitized, at this point. No question about that.

"▃▃▃▃▃▃" Heracles let out a low growl at John's words, which probably means that he should try to be a little bit faster.

John let out a grunt at that, causing him to hasten his work a little bit.

A little later, John finally finished his work. Letting out a breath, he took a gander at his work and he was satisfied. It seems that Heracles is satisfied with his work, considering that he also looks satisfied even though it doesn't seem like.

'Huh. I guess Medusa is right. It seems that those lessons paid off after all.' John mused to himself as he starts picking the cleaning materials back into the trolley.

Before he can move the trolley, he felt a hand at his shoulder, causing him to look upwards. Even though John couldn't guess it correctly, but it seems that Heracles is happy with what John has done.

Nodding at him, he patted his large hand and left.

"▃▃▃▃▅▅▅▅▅▅" John heard him loudly growl at the hallway. Sighing, he replied back.

"You're welcome."

The Twins: Gabrielle I

At the Dining Hall of Chaldea lies the Twins, more specifically Gabrielle who are being accompanied by Mashu. Ever since finishing the first Singularity, there is much celebration that has happened due to the Twins success at restoring the foundation of the Human Order. That is why the Servants have prepared a momentous celebration at their first success.

Ritsuka is currently busy researching their newly acquired items, most especially the 'Saint Quartz' as Da Vinci dubs due to their effect at summoning more powerful Servants. That is why Gabrielle is currently celebrating alongside the Servants, much to Ritsuka's amusement.

"Hmm?" Gabrielle hums as she continues to eat the delicious pasta that EMIYA has cooked.

"What is it, senpai?" Mashu asks as she eats alongside Gabrielle.

"I feel like something has changed but I don't know why…" Gabrielle mused as she took a look at the Servant currently gather at the Dining Hall.

Mashu agreed with her words, considering that some of the Servants have changed since they've left.

Jack, Alice, and Jillian seem to enjoy their tea time more considering that they're currently talking about someone form what Gabrielle can hear, Mata Hari looks extremely jubilant and she definitely shows it with how she's cheerfully talking with the Servants that she's serving.

Altoria is seemingly satisfied with something that Gabrielle can't decipher, Robin looks content with how he has two shots of drinks prepared, even though Altera doesn't her emotions that much, her small smile shows that something happened to her.

Nero is currently orating her speech that she prepared for Gabrielle and even though it was prepared for her, it seems like that it was intended for someone else. Tamamo has left for Ritsuka since their arrival but before she left the Dining Hall, her face looks more determined than before they left.

Leonidas is boasting about the fact that he has found a 'worthy soldier' to work with and Medusa looks like she's waiting for someone.

Even Heracles has changed! With how he's standing at the end of the room, she initially didn't notice it but it seems like that Heracles is… relax.

All in all, it seems like they've changed to a degree and is currently pinging Gabrielle's curiosity.

"I'm really curious now!" Gabrielle exclaims as she stood up.

Mashu titled her head at Gabrielle's words.

"I'm going to find out as to why have they've changed and I'm going to also befriend them! Mark my words for Gabrielle Fujimura doesn't fail at making friends!"


	9. A Relief

Author's Note: I really need a Beta Reader. For those who are willing, feel free to PM me about it. Since my English isn't perfect, I need someone to check my grammatical error's. So please, if you're a Beta Reader, then PM about it. Thank you.

Anyways, here's a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

A Holy Maiden's Presence

John was a Catholic.

Being raised in Bluefield, West Virginia, his parents are devout followers of the Lord. Obviously, John attended the weekly Sunday gatherings and was attentive on most church events, for the most part. When he turned eighteen, his beliefs slowly changed from being a devout Roman Catholic to an Agnostic Atheist.

He still questions the existence of God but when he was introduced into the Moonlit World, his beliefs have been reversed once more and his belief in God returned once more once Lev bombed Chaldea and managed to eliminate Humanity in the whole world.

Now, he's currently sitting at a room that is built for holding sermons for the Catholics. John didn't know this but the reason as to why the room was built was because it was requested by the Church in order to build a power base inside Chaldea.

Obviously, it didn't work considering that the room at the time was part of the bombings that Lev initiated. Inside, was the members of the Executors and its representative to Chaldea and they were all killed by the bombings.

Returning back to John, he's currently looking at the statue that is modeled after Jesus Christ. After a while, John let out a snort.

"You know… before all of this, I've already rescinded my Catholic beliefs." John began as he stood up and walked towards the statue. "Back then, the reason as to why I attended those gatherings and activities is because it was required of me by my parents." He stopped talking to took a breath. "When I turned into a young adult, I decided to myself that I would become an atheist because… you never really helped me on my times of troubles. Especially when my parents…" Once again, he took a breath.

"I shouldn't involve my parents. But regardless, why didn't you help? With that bastard Lev destroying Chaldea and eliminating the whole of Humanity, why haven't you come to help? Why?" But before he can continue, a female voice can be heard towards the door.

"It's because God doesn't work that way."

He turned around to look and he was awed in what he looked at.

He was looking at a saint. Long blonde hair braided with it almost touching the floor, wearing a blue cape at is adorned at her shoulders and holding a banner with a golden fleur-de-lis stitched into it. He took a moment to look at her features and he smacked himself to get himself out of it.

She giggled, causing butterflies to fly in his stomach then she looked at him with compassion in her eyes.

"Umm… can you clarify, miss…?" John asks the recently summoned servant. John knows because he has seen the Servants that we summoned before the Twins took off towards the First Singularity.

"Oh! I'm sorry for not introducing myself." She coughed before performing a curtsey "My name is Jeanne d' Arc, the Maiden of Orleans. A pleasure to meet you." Jeanne d' Arc introduces herself with the gracefulness that not even the members of the British Royal Party can't compare to.

"Oh… So, you're the new Servant that Gabrielle has been screaming about?" John states as Jeanne gave a weak chuckle in response. John knew about the new Servants that was summoned because the Twins and Da Vinci – he still can't believe that she's a woman, a beautiful one at that! – would be planning on summoning Servants to help them in the endeavor to restore Human Order.

And oh boy, there were a lot of Servants that was summoned. John can still remember Gabrielle's cackling when every Servant was summoned and her voice pitched especially when Jeanne was summoned with words coming out of her mouth like 'JEANNE!' and 'MY SAINT IS FINALLY SUMMONED!'

Yeah, he still can't forget that haunting cackles.

"Yes, I am. And I need to say this but, I'm quite intrigued at you right now." Jeanne says causing John's eyebrows to rise up.

"Oh? And why is that, if I may ask?" John politely asks.

"When I was first summoned here, I didn't expect myself to find an alternate version of me. More importantly, I noticed that she was always talking about a 'Janitor' that has been relatively nice to her ever since she was summoned." She suddenly giggled, as if amused by a thought. "When I asked her about you, the smile on her face never left since she started to talk about you." Then, Jeanne smiled. "She even told me that she considers you as an older brother."

John blushed at the words that are being delivered to him. He knows that he wasn't the most attentive nor the most interactive individual but to hear that towards someone and being called by said person as an 'older brother' causes heartstrings to pull in his chest.

Jeanne continued. "With my curiosity peaked, I asked her on where you are currently. She then led me to here." Suddenly, Jeanne's face turned into a frown. "Then I heard you questioning God."

John gulped at Jeanne's words. Jeanne noticed this and began to calm him down. "Don't worry, I was only intrigued at words that you've asked God about." John let out a sigh of relief at that one.

John shuffled at his current position before letting out a rather heavy sigh. "It's because I was raised as a Catholic, Jeanne." John walked towards one of the seats, where Jeanne also followed. "In my whole life, I was raised on Catholic beliefs. I always attend Sunday masses, go to church activities and even involved in many of its activities. After a while though, my belief towards God lessen because of events that are happening outside of my control. At that point, I was questioning God on why he caused all of this trouble towards me. Then, I moved out of my home to go towards the city. There, I slowly became an atheist."

Here, John took a breather. At this point, John is wondering as to why he's telling this to her even though they've only met just a couple of minutes ago but it doesn't matter anymore. He continues. "When I went to find a job, I was introduced to Chaldea by a friend. Back then, I didn't know that this would be involving any types of supernatural but it did. Before I didn't believe in the supernatural but when Lev bombed Chaldea and eliminated the whole of Humanity, there my faith was being questioned once more."

John gestured his hands towards the room. "That's why I'm here, currently questioning Gon on why he let this travesty happen."

Jeanne remained silent at the whole speech that John gave. Then, Jeanne engulfed John towards a loving hug.

"Be at peace. Chaldea still exits, doesn't it? Besides, with my Master and her twin working hard every day to restore Human Order to the world, there's nothing to worry about. That's why you need to calm down, John." Jeanne murmured into John's ears.

John held on a little bit but before long, he broke and was now sobbing into Jeanne's shoulders. Jeanne just let him cry, even patting John's back.

It would be a while before they can John can settle down but the moment it does though is the burden on John's back would be lifted.


	10. A Meeting

Author's Note: Merry... Christmas. Huh. I guess I enjoyed my vacation a loooooooot more that I thought. Hope that you guys weren't angry at that. Anyways, by the time this chapter is released, then it would've been already New Year.

So... Happy New Year's Eve to you guys.

Please, enjoy this long-awaited chapter.

But to be honest, I only did this chapter today because I was invigorated at writing again and it's totally not because I had to spend a lot of money on Steam... No sir...

* * *

An Alter Meeting: I

"Hmph! To think that I would be competing with someone as repulsive as you, it makes me gag at the thought."

"Don't get cocky, _saint._ At the very least, I exist in an alternate timeline and wasn't summoned as the manifestation of vengeance, unlike you."

"Aren't you guys taking your insults a little bit too far?"

"Yeah! You guys are supposed to be friendly to each other while playing, not be at each other's throats!"

John didn't know how he landed in this situation but he really wanted to opt out. With Julianne and Altoria taunting and glaring at each other with Jillian cheering for them to both win first place and John is stuck in the middle of them, he's pretty sure that sooner or later, he's going to get killed by one of them at the very least.

After the rather embarrassing day that happened with Jeanne providing comfort towards him, John was certainly surprised when he saw an alternative version of her. To be honest, he should've expected it with Jillian and Altoria being summoned but it still surprised him nevertheless.

His first interaction with Julianne was very confusing and highly entertaining, but he wouldn't say it directly towards Julianne.

" _Hey, you!"_

 _John stopped mopping at looked at the direction of the voice and he was certainly surprised. Not only does she look similar to Jeanne but she's also an Alter. Which only means…_

" _Yes, what is it?" John asked politely as he squeezed the contents that the mop has gathered._

 _Jeanne Alter stared at John for a while before responding, "Can you find me some entertainment? I find myself bored due to the lack of activity available."_

 _John tilted his head at the statement that she uttered. Why would she ask that question to him? Doesn't Servants gain knowledge of current technology? If so, then why is she asking that question to him?_

 _John peered at little closer at Jeanne Alter's face and he noticed that her cheeks are slightly blushing and her feet is slowly tapping away at the floor._

'Ah, she's shy. _' John thought to himself as he recognizes the signs of a shy person. He would know for he is one._

" _I would be glad on helping you find some entertainment, miss…"_

 _After pondering at his question, she replied._

" _Call me Julianne. I don't want to be associated with my alternate self."_

Then, he proceeded to lead her towards Altoria's room because he thought to himself that with both Alter's, then surely, they can bond with each, right?

Turns out, he was right and wrong.

"Shut up, brat! No one asked for your opinion!" Julianne snarked towards Jillian as she failed to get rid of the Blue Shell that is pursuing her.

Jillian huffed at her pseudo-sisters response, knowing the struggles of playing Mario Kart. Altoria, on the other hand, is currently blazing towards the competition with a smirk on her face. Probably due to the fact that she has been playing the game alone since she was summoned and Julianne is…

"How did I lose!? Again!?" Out of frustration, Julianne threw the controller into the ground causing it to break and Altoria to smirk in satisfaction on how irritated Julianne is.

Meanwhile, John is having a conversation with Jillian.

"So, how you guys have been doing?" John asked as he carefully pulled a Jenga block.

"We've been doing fine. Alice wants to know when are you available for the next 'Tea Time' though." Jillian replied as she made a very complicating move. John, seeing his imminent defeat sighed and also causing Jillian to giggle.

"When's the next 'Tea Time' going to happen?" John queried as he arranges the Jenga box.

Jillian took a thinking pose before snapping her fingers. "It's happening tomorrow."

"Ah. Then yeah, I would join."

Jillian whooped and proceeded to tackle John into the ground. Due to the sudden movement of Jillian, John fell into the floor alongside the stacked Jenga that he recently built.

"God… what a troublesome kid you are." John murmured as he patted Jillian's head, burying her face into John's chest due to embarrassment.

Altoria noticed the glances that Julianne is shooting towards the both them. Curiosity peaked, she decided to ask her about it.

"Why do you keep looking towards them? Interested in joining in?" Julianne blushed at Altoria's words, leading to her throwing the broken controller at her which Altoria dodged with ease.

Julianne harrumphed, crossing her arms between her chest before sobering. "Hey, why does John acts like an… Alter? He's so depressed all the time that I can barely believe that he's even functioning."

Altoria hummed at Julianne's words, considering it carefully. To be honest, that is also what she concluded about John. He's listless and depressed that she's still surprised that he can even function in the world like her Lancelot when he witnessed Galahad's death at his arms.

"John is… an interesting person to be with. He reminds of my Lancelot." Julianne pondered at Altoria's words then turned to look back at John, who is currently playing hide-and-seek with Jillian.

When she was summoned on Chaldea, she not only remembers the event that led to her summoning but she also didn't expect someone to be the same as her. To be honest, she's glad that she isn't suffering the same experience as John because she doesn't that to happen to anyone.

And she was summoned as an Alter for God's sake!

"I just hope that he gets better…" Julianne mumbled as she stood up to replace the broken controller.

Unknowingly, Altoria heard her words causing her to once more smirk at her direction.

'Only a day and he's claiming hearts… What a Casanova.' Altoria thought to herself before preparing for the game that would undoubtedly destroy another controller.


	11. A Meeting: Part 2

A Scholarly Discussion

"To be honest, I find that modern literature is too dull for my liking." Hans Andersen dourly states as he flipped through the light novel that John has given him.

"Hey man, don't be mean like that. I mean, you enjoyed that erotica that I gave you two days back." John smugly replies back as he flipped the pages of one of Hans' works: Frozen.

"Yeah. When we're still at the Moon Cell, you look as if there's a stick up in your ass. Now, it seems as if the stick has been removed entirely when John gave you that book." Robin added as he took another shot of vodka.

Hans simply sighed at their words, not deeming them a response while Medusa chuckled at the by-play between the two.

Two days after the first Alter Meeting (Julianne was really insistent that they make it as an official meeting between the Alters), Medusa invited John once more to read with her with Robin accompanying John in the process. The reason as to why Robin suddenly decided to join John is because he has nothing to do.

When John was at the library once more, he decided to explore the library since he was curious at the books that were enshrined in the library. Accidentally, he encountered Hans when he was busy trying to write a script for the new book that he wants to publish.

As such, John's first impression towards Hans wasn't really favorable to him.

That was quickly remedied though when John decided to give Hans some light novels and manga that he stockpiled when he moved to Chaldea. Hans' mood shifted from 'find ways to kill John seventy-seven times' to 'a worthy endeavor'. He's still confused at the parameters that were given to him by Hans.

"And what are you giggling at, Medusa?" Hans dryly asked.

"I thought that you didn't like people, Hans?" Medusa innocently asked, her head tilting cutely. For most, this would have fooled most people but not Hans.

"I still don't like people, Medusa. I only tolerate them like John and the Green Prick."

John merely raised an eyebrow at that while Hans took satisfaction at the fact that he almost made Robin spit out the vodka that he was drinking.

"Huh?! What do you mean by 'Green Prick', Hans? Do you want me to re-shove this arrow up your pretentious ass?" Robin indignantly says as he's being held back by John.

Hans just gave Robin a smug grin causing Robin's eyebrows to twitch while Medusa sighed in the background.

"By the way, how's the script going, Hans?" John casually asked Hans as he refilled the empty cup of Hans.

"It's going pretty good so far, John. With the materials that you've given me and with the twins giving me their rather detailed story on how they closed the first singularity, I have a lot to work with." Hans replied back.

"Can we expect that we would see the novel that you've been working on released earlier than expected?" Medusa curiously asked.

Robin scoffed. "Hans has a habit of delaying his work if there's something interesting happening in front of him." His eyes slowly gazed into John, who's reading another of Hans works.

Hans gave Robin a glare before responding to Medusa, "Yes, my dear. You can expect it within two to three weeks."

"So what's the book about, Hans? I'm really interested in it." John intriguingly asked.

"Hmm… I suppose I can give you a basic summary." Here, Hans showed them a paper.

"This is a basic summary of the story that I'm working on, so please listen carefully, I don't want to repeat myself in case some buffoon decides to interfere in my speech," John smirked at his choice of words because he knows as to who's he's referring to.

"Ahem. 'In time memorial, there's a man who was cursed by the gods to live in suffering by giving him immortality. For most people, they would've celebrated the fact that they can live on for eternity but not him. From the dawn of man to the modern century, he saw the bonds that he created fade into existence. He cursed the gods that gave him immortality because, in return, it gave him eternal loneliness. At the turn of the second millennium, however, it seems that his luck has returned because he was offered a way to make his immortality off.'"

The room that they were in was silent with Robin looking at John forlornly, Medusa sipping her tea and John clasping his hands together before taking a deep breath before standing up.

"I have to go. I still need to clean the rooms." John said before abruptly leaving. After a moment of silence, Robin decided to speak up.

"Why did you have to base it on him, Hans?" Robin slowly asked, while giving Hans a mean look.

"Because I'm interested in his character. Its like he's stuck in perpetual loneliness. Perhaps it relates to his history when he was growing up but it doesn't matter. What does matter, however, is the present, one in which John decides to ignore since he's more stuck in the past rather than focusing on the present and future." Hans explained.

"But it doesn't mean that you have to lay it to him, Hans." Medusa states. Hans gulped before he straitened his back. He forgot that Medusa is protective of John. Even though he doesn't know why she's protective of him in the first place, he still needs to prove a point.

"I know but he needs it. With the way he's going, sooner or later, he's going to break." And wasn't the truth. Just because he's gaining friends to help him, he's still fractured. It can only take a single mistake before it breaks.

Medusa and Robin nodded at his words. They also saw it too; the fragility of John's regards to himself. They experienced it too, more so on Medusa's case.

And they don't that to happen it. No matter the cause.


	12. A Conversation

**Author's Note: I don't that much excuse. I procrastinated a lot during this time. Also, I lost my drive to write. Good thing the new FGO Event inspired me to make this work.**

 **That is why I'll try to write once more. Who knows, maybe I'll become more active again. We'll see.**

* * *

A Conversation with a Paladin

"Why aren't you talking to me? Say something nice to me, at the very least!"

"The reason as to why I'm not talking to you is because you're distracting me from my work, Astolfo. At least, let me finish this hallway before we can continue talking. Also, you dirtied the floor that I just cleaned. Again"

"Uwah! I'm sorry about that, John. Please forgive me, Teehee!"

"Why did you - You know what, never mind."

Currently, John was being accompanied by Astolfo, one of the Twelve Paladins who served under Charlemagne. To be honest, when he first met Astolfo, he was certainly surprised. Not because he and Astolfo have the same mindset but rather he saw Astolfo as someone who has lost his senses and instead relied on his feelings.

Which is bad, considering what has happened to the Left.

That is why he endeavored himself to the task of making Astolfo see common sense. Irrationality only works if there's someone to counter-balance it after all.

A moment of silence ensued between the two of them. It wasn't awkward as one would see it but rather it is one of comfort. With John dutifully cleaning and Astolfo watching from the side, a sense of tranquility enveloped the place they were in.

And this confused John. The reason? Well, because of Astolfo.

From what John has gleaned about Astolfo from the moment he was summoned is that he's a very talkative person. Astolfo talked with every possible person that he can talk with. Starting from the Twins, then slowly proceeding towards every single Servant that was summoned, even the Berserkers.

Heck, he even talked to the pompous Magus' that survived the explosion. Then he finally reached John.

And it was an interesting first meeting, there's no doubt about that.

* * *

" _Eh… So you're the one that Jeanne is talking about."_

 _John turned to see an androgynous looking man (and he knows that it's man because he watched a lot of anime to distinguish a girl to a girlish man) that has braided hair – much like Jeanne but not as long as hers – a sword hanging on his waist while wearing a rather feminine dress with the skirt and the garter belt to match. All in all, if one were to look at first glance, he would be definitely considered as a girl._

 _But not him. No one could outfox him except himself._

" _And you are?" John asked._

 _The man(boy?) slowly walked towards John with a calculative gaze on his eyes. John didn't feel threatened by it, considering that he's used to the glares of Heracles._

" _Hmmm… I could see why Jeanne would be interested in you." The man(boy?) ignored him as he walked around John._

 _Now that he is closer, he tried to peer into the eyes of the person that is currently taking a look at him._

 _Then he looked up and he was… interested to say the least._

 _Broken. Unlike him, who has decided to created a mask to hide his persona, he saw the man's eyes as someone who has abandoned all forms of rationality and instead based his entire life on feelings._

 _John is a loner throughout all of his life. As such, he relied on rationality and lying to live his life. That said, he never encountered a person so… damaged._

" _By the way, my name's Astolfo! Nice to meet you!" Astolfo giggled as he offered a hand, which John took._

" _The name's John. A pleasure to meet you." John formally replied back._

" _Oh pooh! You don't have to be so serious, John. You'll lose your lifespan if you do that."_

 _John just shrugged at that before moving the trolley along._

" _Hey! Wait for me!"_

* * *

Yeah… That was an interesting first meeting.

"Hey, John? Can I ask you a question?" Astolfo suddenly asked, his gaze lingering towards the night's sky.

This is another thing that John noticed while Astolfo is hanging out with him.

His personality changes.

If there are people near the vicinity, he would always talk with them and John would be ignored, which was good him but when they're alone his posture changes from being hyperactive to becoming very laidback.

And Astolfo seems to deem him worthy of being the only one to witness it.

Which he doesn't like. He doesn't want drama to be piling on his life.

"What do you think of me?"

Oh fuck. That's a loaded question. But if he's requesting opinions about him? Then that's easy.

"I think of you as a great person, Astolfo."

His statement caused Astolfo to change his gaze back to him, his eyes demanding a clarification.

So, he continued. "You think of yourself as a weakling. You always try to belittle yourself even if it hurts you in ways that can't be fixed. I saw it when you talked with Jeanne. Because of that, you try to become a person that is not you and allowing that person to become you and I hate that. That is why seeing trying to be a better person is what makes you a great person, Astolfo.

After all, you at least have some self-worth. Not like me."

With his statement done, John proceeded to take candy on his pocket while waiting for Astolfo's reaction.

He knew that his words may be a bit blunt… Okay, it was blunt but it was necessary for Astolfo to hear because he seems like needs to hear those words.

Also, he didn't know why said that last few words but it felt like it was necessary for him to hear.

The silence was broken when Astolfo started to cackle like a hyena, rolling around in the floor with tears in his eyes.

'Oh great. I think I broke him.' John thought as he stared down at Astolfo, who's still laughing.

After that moment, Astolfo finally stopped laughing. Brushing his tears out, Astolfo stood up before giving John a reassuring smile and putting his hands towards his face.

"I really lucked out in meeting you, John. Thank you for that."

He felt Astolfo's hand grazing every inch of his face but he let him. It's not like he's doing anything untoward to him. Instead, John just smiled.

'At least he's happy.'

And that's good enough for John.

It may be slow, but he would fix that broken mirror back once more.

Because he doesn't want another him to be running around Chaldea.


	13. A Conversation: Part 2

**Author's Note: I was really tempted to write a chapter with Kiara but I realized that it would be a monstrous task to handle considering Kiara's personality. There's also the fact that she would be hard to write with.**

 **As such, I've decided to write a chapter with our favorite spy, Margaretha!**

 **So please, enjoy.**

* * *

A Pleasant One-Sided Conversation with the Dutch Rose

Margaretha enjoyed the moments when her Master decided to grace his presence. She likes how her teases manages to get under her Master's skin. A little gentle caress here and there and he was already in the palm of her hands.

But she isn't a devious woman. She only does what she does because she likes seeing the innocence that shines through her Master.

Her Master, Ritsuka Fujimaru is incredibly dense. She noticed how Mash would always blush when he gave her a smile or like how he easily charmed the recently summoned servant, Queen Marie Antoinette. That is why she's trying to subtly teach him the ways how a woman shows their appreciation towards males, even if he doesn't realize it.

Right now, however, is different and the reason for that is because she's visiting her acquaintance or friend.

'Friend… It's been a long time since I've ever had a friend.' Margaretha sullenly thought to herself as she proceeded to walk towards John's room.

Her entire history has been filled with grief, despair, betrayal and she almost her own self, but she didn't give up right up until she was executed.

And even though she wanted to say that she was lucky to be summoned as a Servant, she can't bear to say it because she knows that she's a weak Servant and can't contribute much to the fixture of the Human Order.

Until he came into her life.

Telling that she had worth, that she is worthy of being a Servant and that she is worthy to someone…

It makes her heart flutter at the thought.

That's why she made a promise to herself: To make John fall in-love with her without using seduction.

She knows that it's going to be hard since the only way she knows to woo a man is to make use of her body but that wouldn't deter her because she has every confidence that she can make John fall in love with her by using only words.

Besides, John even said it himself: 'I don't want someone who's faking themself, I want someone who's real.'

And that she can do. Because of John.

As soon as she reached John's room, she collected herself before knocking on the steel door. Since it's Sunday today, John has been given a reprieve from all of his hard work.

Before she could knock again, she heard some shuffling behind the closed steel door and then, the door opened revealing John, who gave Margaretha a small smile before falling into her arms.

She gasped as she saw John's condition; his whole body was heating up and his entire body seems to be drenched in sweat.

She did the only thing that she could in that situation: call for help.

"Can someone get Dr. Romani?!"

* * *

"Hmm… It seems like he overworked himself. Coupled with the fact that he's getting less sleep and his body still coping with the training regiment that King Leonidas has concocted means that he would have to rest for a while before going back to work." Dr. Romani states as he took a gander at his notes.

"Is Big Brother going to be okay?" Nursery Rhyme hiccupped as she kept checking up on John's condition, her lithe hands gripping John's calloused ones.

"He's going to be just fine, Alice. John is going to rest for a couple of days, so don't cry." Tamamo softly said as she consoled Alice, placing her on Tamamo's lap.

"How long until John recovers, Dr. Romani?" Medusa softly asked as she gently placed her hand atop John's head, her soft fingers messing up his hair.

"According to my estimates, it might take a week before he fully recovers but if he's stubborn and decides to do his work then three days, if possible." Dr. Romani replied back before standing up.

"I'm going to take some medicine from my office, then I'll need someone to take care of him in the meanwhile." Dr. Romani states before sheepishly scratching his head. "I don't want to impose but since we're lacking in people capable of taking care of him, I'll need some volunteers. If you want to volunteer then come meet me in the office so we can discuss John's wellbeing."

Then he left, leaving the Servants that John has befriended in the room remaining.

Robin sighed before approaching John and clasping his shoulder. "Get better John. You'll need it."

Slowly but surely, every single Servant left with them leaving parting words upon John even though he can't hear it.

Finally, the only person left in the room is Margaretha who's still busy trying to find words on what to tell John.

To be honest, the words that she's going to say to John is making her nervous. She never properly expressed her love in words and even though she had children, even they scorned her for the work that she'd done. And she doesn't blame her children since the only way she knows how to express her any kind of emotion is by using her body.

And she doesn't want to do that with John.

Because at least she knew that John had already accepted her even though he doesn't show it.

And she's grateful because of it.

She leaned her head near John's ear and whispered the words that she wanted to say since their first interaction.

' _I love you.'_

Then she proceeded to give John a quick peck on the cheek.

Blushing but with a smile on her face, she left the room in satisfaction.

Unbeknownst to her, John unconsciously sprouted a smile on his face.


	14. A Relief: Part 2

**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay, I was busy doing some personal stuff.**

 **Anyway, here's the chapter.**

* * *

A Holy Maiden's Grace

"Jeanne, you really don't have to this." John rasped as he tried to get out of his bed, instead, he felt his body going back down due to the arms of the saint.

"I disagree, John. You're in no shape to function and Dr. Romani said that you'll need a long rest to get better. That is why I'll be helping you to get better, understood?" Jeanne finished as she gave John a rather scary glare.

Seeing no way to refute her offer, John sighed causing Jeanne to smile in appreciation before going back to work.

John didn't really consider himself a lucky person. He always considered himself as a loner, even though he can clearly interact with other people. It's just that the more he grew up, he also grew more cynical about forming a relationship.

Either way, he would always be and forever be a loner. In his mind, at least.

That is why he was surprised when he created bonds with Servants, who are considered to be the representation of Humanity's will. At least that's what the former Director said before being blown away by the traitor.

When that whole event happened, he didn't even bother to help with the cleanup. He instead lied to Dr. Romani that he was knocked down by falling debris during the bombings. It helped that there's a bit of bump that formed on his head, causing him to be relegated to the medic staff, resting his body and such.

He was scared for himself that day, with no one to cling on and hearing that everyone outside of Chaldea was removed due to the actions of the bastard certainly didn't help.

That's why the façade that he made for himself become more evident, eventually replacing his true personality. A person full of snark and cynicism was replaced by his façade who has become hollow and dull, his body functioning like a marionette.

Well, that was the case until he met Jack or Jack meeting him. He wasn't sure about that one, to be honest with himself.

"I'm surprised that you volunteered for the rotation, Jeanne. I though that you were busy helping with Chaldea?" John asked after a moment of silence emerged between the two of them.

"I am. By helping you." Jeanne replied with a soft smile on her face. John blushed at the way she looked at her. If there's one thing that John is weak at, it is a smile.

He didn't get that much often, except for his parents and siblings.

"But how does helping me, help Chaldea?" John question, confused as to why by helping, he's helping Chaldea.

He was only a Janitor, for Pete sake!

Jeanne didn't respond to his question, instead, he felt a hand softly smoothing out his hair. John looked towards Jeanne and the expression that Jeanne was giving was rather intense.

"John… you may not have realized this but the bonds that you've made and your presence alone has caused Chaldea to become more active." Jeanne started. He titled his head, clearly confused at the statement that she had made.

Although Jeanne did find John's head titling cute, she focused on what she's trying to say.

"An example would be Medusa. From what I heard about Gabriella, she was a reclusive person; never talking with other Servants nor trying to initiate a conversation towards the Twins, though they did try to initiate a conversation with her. Then, she encountered you." She paused, taking a look at John, who's giving her an inquisitive look.

"Me?" He questioned.

"Oh yes, you. Your encounter caused her to become more pro-active in having a conversation with a person. It relieved the twins that she's finally interacting with them even though they don't know the reason as to why she's becoming more active in having a conversation." She said before tilting her as if she reached an epiphany. "By the way, how come you're not affected by her gaze?"

"Gaze? What, is there something about her eyes?" John curiously asked, baffled at her question.

"Do you know about her Mystic Eyes?" Shaking his head, she continued, "Then, do you know about her history?"

"To be honest, not much. I never tend to read history that much nor do I take time on reading mythology. I was busier on finishing my thesis papers and research, even though I've never gotten that far…" He mumbled the last part out. Good thing that Jeanne didn't hear it. He hopes.

Stroking his hair, she continued, her voice lowering. "Did you know that anyone who meets her gaze would be petrified to stone?"

John tried to make a response but his mouth failed to work. Her gaze would petrify anyone into stone? But then…

"How come I wasn't petrified into stone when I looked into her eyes?" John murmured, his mind trying to think up reason as to why he wasn't affected.

"I don't know John, but because of your interactions, she slowly became part of Chaldea and that's important." Jeanne consoled, her lap slowly becoming John's pillow even though he doesn't realize it, mainly because he's more focus on figuring out why he wasn't turned into stone.

After a few moments, John sighed. "I'm guessing that by the time the Twins saved Humanity, they would most likely raid Chaldea. Most likely, those Magus or whatever would take particular interest with me due to my resistance to magic or magecraft or whatever." He grimaced at the last part. He didn't want to be a part of that world but he knows that someone would take an interest to him because of that reason alone. And he hates that.

But before he can delve deeper, he felt his arms being gripped hard by Jeanne. He looked up and saw her face, giving an impersonation of a dragon.

"Not if I'm there to stop it." Jeanne firmly states.

"Jeanne, calm down. I know how to lie low; you know?" John wryly states as he holds her hand, trying to calm her down. It worked, considering that her visage shifter from a dragon back to a saint.

After that, a moment of silence ensued; John relaxing atop of Jeanne's lap and Jeanne smoothing out John's hair.

"You know, I've never had a brother." Jeanne suddenly states as her eyes looked towards John.

"You don't? Huh… I really need to brush up on my history. But I'm sure that you're happy, considering that you have sisters now?" He teased, causing Jeanne to blush and pout at him.

"Hmph! For your information, me, Julianne and Jillian have been bonding as sisters!" She cheerfully states before gazing down at John. "But you know that it wouldn't be impossible for us to bond if you weren't there, John."

John only sighed at that, neither agreeing or disagreeing with her statement. This caused Jeanne to giggle.

After another brief of silence ensued the two of them, John spoke. "I've never had an older sister, either. I'm the oldest in the family and I always wondered how it feels to have an older sister."

Her smile is literally beaming as soon as he finished his words. Is that part of her powers or something?!

"Then, can you call me sister Jeanne?!" She exclaimed, surprising him a little. Having no choice, he did just that.

"S-Sister Jeanne…"

"Ahh! John! You're so cute!"

"Argh! I'm still sick, sis!"


	15. A Meeting: Part 3

**Author's Notes: I really hate our Internet provider. And with the Holy Week happening, we can't call for services. That's why I've only posted this today.**

 **Do forgive me. Thank you.**

* * *

An Alter Meeting: II

"I'm sorry for being repetitive but I really need to ask this again, why are you playing here in my room?" John asked as he tried to dodge another Blue Shell, to no avail.

"It's because of Jillian. She was worried about you being alone and since I'm the one that is currently taking care of you, Jillian decided that we should have our meeting in your room." Altoria states as she wrecked John's kart, causing him to sigh in frustration and making her feel good about herself. Just a little bit, she doesn't want to rub it in his face.

"Ah…" His gaze turned towards Jillian, who's currently looking at the ground, "And why didn't you just tell me that you wanted to hang out with me, Jillian? You're causing a ruckus, you know?" John questioned.

"I-It's because I was w-worried about you, big b-bro." Tears are slowly gathering in Jillian's eyes, "I-I thought that you are going to…" At this point, she was sobbing with snots slowly falling down on her nose.

' _Great job, genius. You made her cry.'_ And he couldn't even argue about it, either.

He wasn't good at dealing with crying women or girls. He remembered that one time when he made a girl cry because he doesn't want to hang out with her. He didn't know it at the time, but his friend and his ex-boyfriend recently broken up. As a result, he inadvertently hurt her more as a result. The only good thing about that whole scenario was that he was able to make-up with her after a couple of weeks.

And since he considers Jillian as a sister, he can't help but feel worse about the situation.

So, he did the only thing that could calm her down: patting her head.

Jillian stopped crying when he felt the warm hands of her newly-christened brother, patting her head. This, in turn, caused her to look at John, whose eyes are filled with sadness and shame.

"I'm sorry about worrying you, Jill. Please do forgive my weak body." John jokes as he smiles reassuringly, which is successful considering how Jillian is giggling at him.

"That isn't a funny joke, big bro." Jill cutely states while trying to remove the snots that remain in her face.

John smirked. "I know."

"Are you done with your bickering? If so, then I would really like to play again." Altoria, who've been listening for a while, intervened, pointing to the paused gameplay of Nintendo.

Both of them stilled at Altoria's words and considering her nature about being interfered when she's doing something…

They quickly settled down after that, with John playing alongside her and Jillian placing her head upon John's lap.

After a very long time of them goofing around, John seemingly noticed one key detail that is seemingly missing at their meeting.

"By the way, where's Julianne?" John asked since he knew that she was the first person to always attend their meetings. With her stating that she would always be beating Altoria in being the first person to be in their meetings.

It's rather cute, in his own opinion.

"Her? She's with Gabrielle." Altoria succinctly replied.

John hummed at her answer. She's with Gabrielle? He did notice that she's being more aloof with him but he doesn't know why.

Even though John reads manga and watches anime, it doesn't mean that he's an expert at dissecting a woman's feelings.

He knows that she's avoiding him but he doesn't know why. It doesn't bother him because he's used to it but he's wondering if he did something wrong to her.

Deciding to ignore, he continued to play the game but not before hearing the door open, revealing Julianne, who's wearing some pretty modern clothes; barely noticeable shorts that is covered by her slick black shirt while wearing a dark blue jacket that seemingly reminds him of Vergil's clothes.

Man, he really misses DMC if that's what reminded him when he saw Julianne.

"Uh… hey, Julianne." John awkwardly said but Julianne ignored it, instead, she proceeded to march through his location, which was scary because the look on her face is rather intense to for it to be anything but nice. And he can't move due to Jill taking a nap at his lap, hugging him rather fiercely and Altoria pushing him sideways.

He stopped struggling to move when she's directly at his face. He just sat still at that moment, with Jillian and Altoria giving him a smirk, even though he can't see it.

John is about to say something but before he could say it, Julianne struct first.

"Is that… chocolate?"

Silence ensued the room before Julianne squeaked and backpedaled, the chocolate being put back into the pocket before revealing a medicine.

"I mean to give you this! I didn't mean the chocolate for you, you idiot!" Julianne shrilled but John's raised-up hand calmed her down.

After a moment, he asked, "Are you okay now?"

Getting back her composure, she took a couple of breaths before nodding. "Yeah, I'm okay now."

Making a fake cough, she continued. "The capsule is a medicine that would hopefully make you recover faster. I requested Gabrielle to negotiate with Da Vinci since she's more proficient at handling him/her and she delivered with Dr. Romani helping him/her."

He remained silent, listening to her words. So that's why she was avoiding him for the past couple of days. It's because she was concerned about him. Damnit, now he feels bad for thinking negative thoughts about her.

' _I need to reciprocate her goodwill.'_ With that in mind, he decided to do something good.

He gestured for Julianne to get closer. She was apprehensive at first but she eventually reciprocated. When Julianne was near him, she was immediately hugged by John.

"Thank you, Julianne. Really, I'm grateful for what you've done to me." John gratefully whispered to her ear; her blush intensified but she didn't struggle against the hug that he gave.

Altoria was smirking at the blatant affection that John is giving to her, even though its unintentional and Jillian is grinning while trying to bury her head into his biceps.

Julianne saw Altoria's smirk and in a moment of clarity, she gave her the middle finger while burrowing her head into his shoulder, ignoring the sweat that's slowly accumulating.

Altoria's smirk turned into a scowl because of her declaration.

'You sagging bitch.' She mouthed off.

'Screw you, petite albino.' She mouthed right back.

Altoria's eyes narrowed at that.

'That means war.'

Julianne's eyes were filled with mirth.

'Bring it.'

* * *

Here's John's updated Bond Points towards Servants:

Jack the Ripper: 3/15

Nursery Rhyme: 3/15

Jeanne d' Arc (Alter)(Santa Lily): 4/15

Mata Hari: 5/15

Artoria Pendragon (Alter): 5/15

Robin Hood: 4/15

Attila: 2/15

Nero Claudius: 2/15

Tamamo no Mae: 2/15

King Leonidas I: 3/15

Medusa: 4/15

Heracles: 2/15

Jeanne d' Arc: 5/15

Hans Christian Andersen: 2/15

Astolfo: 2/15


	16. A Dream

Author's Note: Well… I just need this before I continue; Avengers Endgame was… beautiful and is a perfect conclusion to the Infinity Saga. Also, I'm waiting for Part III because Heaven's Feel – Lost Butterfly is really lit. Anyways, I'm going to be replying to some statements.

 **DannyPhantom619:** Well… Let's leave it blank for now.

 **Loser Stuck In Memory Lane:** Thank YOU for liking this trash-fic of mine and yes, the Alters are quite cute.

 **G:** I know, but I'll expand it upon it on a later date.

With that out of the way, we shall continue.

* * *

 _Sakura's happiness is to have you stay alive and stay by her side. She wishes nothing else._

…

 _Don't get cocky. After all, you're nothing but my puppet._

…

 _That's why I told you to die before it's too late._

…

 _As the one who's in charge of Fuyuki, I'll take care of her._

…

 _Sakura, do you know what's going to happen to you? You'll die because you can't be saved, no matter what._

…

 _I'm wishing for her survival._

…

 _Sakura, is there anything you want to do after this battle is over?_

…

 _Sakura…_

…

…

…

 _Why does the world around me… hate me…_

…

 _Please, save me..._

…

 _Senpai…_

* * *

John woke up with a gasp, his heart pounding hard as he took a look at his surroundings. Noting that he's still in his room, he forced himself to calm before exhaling a deep sigh making himself calmed down.

' _What was that dream? It felt so real…'_ John thought as he tried to process what the hell he dreamed about.

He definitely heard Medusa's voice but it sounded so… determined. Like she's trying to protect someone who gave her a reason to live.

And there are the other voices that he heard. He definitely doesn't like the rather condescending voice that popped up after Medusa, then there's the arrogant one that sounds like he owns a kingdom or something. Maybe he's a king? It would make sense considering it has regal voice tinged within it.

Also, where's Fuyuki? He knows it is somewhere within Japan due to its name alone but Japan is a huge country. He would need to ask people about it.

Then there's the crux of the whole dream: Sakura.

A gorgeous young woman who's clearly within his age, with violet hair and purple eyes. She is definitely beautiful but there's this one thing that scared him when he saw Sakura: Her eyes.

Her eyes looked like she's on the verge of despair. Hopelessness integrated within it and signs of her being broken are shown within it.

And it begs many questions about her.

Who is she? Why is it she's predetermined to die like she's some part of a cult who's about to be sacrificed to some god? Who's the man's that clearly loves her?

And why is she looking at him when she said the words 'Senpai'?

John shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He's already feeling better due to the medicine that Julianne gave thanks to Dr. Romani and Da Vinci and he even though he wants to go to work, he has a day left before he can return to his duties.

Normally, this would make him happy but with the current situation, he feels more restless than relaxed.

As such, he would explore Chaldea. The doctor didn't say to him that walking around is bad, so he would that instead.

* * *

A Queen's Grace

"Eh… so Jeanne does have brothers… Why would she lie about it though…" John mused to himself as he turned the page of the book. He's reading a book about Jeanne's life and it was really detailed. Almost as if the author lived during that time. Bah, it must be just a person who's really good at detailing his work.

But still, why did she lie about not having any brothers? It gnawed on his mind. Did she have a bad relationship between her two brothers? Did they have a falling out that caused to them to not interact with one another? So many questions but not many answers. He really wants to ask Jeanne about it but he knows that it would affect her greatly if he tried to question her. As such, he would try to find texts that can tell what happened to her family but it seems like he isn't getting any information.

He sighed as he returned the book. It wouldn't be good for his health if he was to feel lightheaded, especially since he's recovering.

After all, he wants to work already since it's the only way to remove the restlessness that has been slowly accumulating over the past week.

John was too busy thinking about Jeanne and his own restlessness, he didn't even realize that he bumped into a person until he heard her voice.

"Ah!"

Blinking at the word, he stopped on his musing to find someone sprawl onto the floor. It was a woman, whose hair is that of silver with clothes similar to idols that would be performing on a global scale. Her royal blue eyes locking into John's brown eyes. Their gaze would linger for a while before a smile would sprout within the woman's face.

Unfortunately for him, he doesn't know much about the woman psyche and as such, he was rather scared when she smiled but that doesn't mean that he would ignore any incidents that happen, such as now.

"I'm very sorry about that, miss. My mind seems to be wandering these days." John apologized as he gave her a hand. The woman giggled at John's apologetic face and she reciprocated his gesture.

"It's okay. It seems that whatever you were thinking about seems serious." She states before gasping, "Oh my, it seems that I've forgotten my courtesy. My name is Marie Antoinette, a pleasure to meet you."

John's eyes blinked before her words registered within his mind. "Huh?! You're Marie Antoinette?" he asked.

Marie giggled at his reaction, finding it amusing and oddly cute, "Yes, I'm that Marie Antoinette."

Bumbling about, he gave Marie a hasty bow, "I'm very sorry about the incident, your Highness."

Marie gently chuckled at John's actions, "It's fine, Monsieur John. You don't have anything to worry about. In fact, I also apologize for bumping into you." Marie ended while also bowing down.

"No, no, no. You don't have to bow down, your Highness." John attempted to stop her but she wouldn't let it deter her.

"Would you like some tea? It would be perfect for our discussion." Marie asked, smoothly changing the topic.

"Eh? Uh… yeah, sure." He replied after a while. On their way to the Diner, they talked or rather, John asked a lot of things about her which Marie reciprocated in kind. When they reached the Diner, there is but a naught of people there with the exception of EMIYA who's busy cleaning the Diner.

"Mr. Emiya, can we ask for tea? Darjeeling for me." Marie politely asked.

"Sure, Marie. And for you?" Emiya quired.

"Uh… I'll take a Black Tea." John hesitantly asked since he doesn't know much about tea except black, green and ice tea even though he always joins the Tea Parties that the kids always hosts.

Emiya stared at him, causing him to slightly fidget but shrugging and starts to prepare their teas.

"I'll take it that you don't know much about tea, Monsieur John?" Marie questioned as they both take a seat.

"Yeah… even though the kids annually invite me to their tea party, I still don't get the teas they serve." John grumbled.

"Mayhap its because you care to them more than the tea itself?" Marie inquired causing John to think about it before slowly nodding.

"Yeah… it's because of that, I guess."

Marie hummed at his words before answering, leaning forward at the table with a mysterious smile on her face, "May I ask you a question, Monsieur John?" Seeing John's nod, she continued, "Do you believe the books that were written about it? The ones that detail the fact that I have no consideration for the people?"

John silently mulled Marie's words while she patiently waits for him, drinking the Darjeeling tea that Emiya silently placed on the table.

From what he had gathered about Marie Antoinette during his time at University, Queen Antoinette was supposedly a victim of the obliviousness and selfishness that the French nobles at the time. To be honest, it fits. From what he'd seen, Marie is different from what the historians like to say.

"No… You're definitely not, your Highness. From what I've seen, you are a kind, considerate and caring person that would rather sacrifice herself than harm other people."

Marie's smile grew as he finished his word. Feeling satisfied with himself, he looked at the tea and took a sip.

"Thank you for your rather flattering words, Monsieur John. Is this how you normally talk with girls?" she asked coyly.

John's face lit up, trying to hide it by taking another sip of tea.

She giggled at John's reaction, continuing to amuse herself by teasing John.

' _Do I want to talk to Medusa about my dream or not…"_ He mused to himself as he steadfastly ignored Marie's teasing words.


	17. An Observation

Author's Note: Thank you guys for your continued support. I really appreciate it considering that I'm barely putting an effort to this fic but I really appreciate the support that you guys give. So really thank you. Anyways, I'm going to be answering a couple of question.

 **JD91B:** Eh...

 **Guest:** I mean... he wasn't checked for Master Compatability yet... so...

 **GoTeam:** Are you sure about that?

With questions answered, we shall continue.

* * *

A Musician's Observation

"Hmm…"

"What is it, Monsieur Mozart?" Marie asked as she gracefully replenished her tea.

"It's nothing, Marie. It's just that…" Mozart left out, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"What is what, Monsieur Mozart?" Marie prompted, lightly tilting her head.

"You seem to be a bit more… happy?"

Marie hummed at Mozart's words, her legs swinging back and forth while adopting a thinking pose. After a while, she gave Mozart a dazzling smile while nodding at his question.

"Yes. I am happy, Monsieur Mozart." Marie responded while maintaining her smile.

"Is it something related to the Twins, perhaps?" Mozart guessed. The Twins have been helpful as of lately. They've somehow managed to make Marie, a person whose expression seems to be stuck in perpetual happiness which Mozart loves, even happier. As such, he was surprised when Marie shook her head in response.

"If it's not the Twins, then it is because of an event?" Once again, Marie shook her head. Mozart furrowed his brows. If it is not because of the Twins nor its because of an event then that could only mean one thing.

"You've met a person?" This time, Marie nodded her head with her smile getting brighter. Following that line of thought, he decided to ask more questions.

"Is it a Servant?" Mozart wouldn't be surprised if she said yes. Mozart, from the data that he gathered, it seems like the remaining humans that are living are quite dull. Since most of them are magus, they tend to be snobbish and haughty, something that irritated Mozart since he has a hatred for that kind of person.

He was certainly surprised when she shook her head once more. It wasn't a Servant? There was a lot of Servants that was summoned after both Masters fixed the Singularity that they were in. Even though they didn't remember it, the Twins informed them of what happened in order to get the Servants into speed. Obviously, they were thankful about it especially Sanson now that he thought about it.

Anyways, if it wasn't a Servant then what piqued her interest?

"It is the Janitor of Chaldea, Monsieur Mozart," Marie answered Mozart's mumbled question.

"Janitor?" Mozart repeated. Why would Marie be interested in a Janitor of all things? Granted, it might because that person could be hiding something but for that person to be a Janitor is mind-boggling. And it seems that Marie isn't finished talking yet.

"Yes. He was an interesting person to talk with. He was a very good conversationalist and his reactions are highly entertaining to watch." Marie commented, giggling at the thought. Mozart's mind ran wildly at Marie's words. It seems that he failed to observe the remaining individual in his vicinity. He would take notes of that but for now, he wanted to ask Marie a very important question.

"What made you interested in him, Marie?" Mozart genially asked, his smile never leaving his face.

Marie tapped her chin, face in deep thought before giving a satisfied expression.

"It's his eyes, Monsieur Mozart. There's a deep sadness that hides within it but with it seems like that it is slowly being removed. And I want to be a part of it." Marie ended with the most stunning smile he had ever seen.

As such, he found himself observing John; the Janitor of Chaldea. From his twelve-hour observation about him, Mozart found out that he's really charismatic, in his odd way. There's also the fact that Servants seems to easily converse around him. Normally, Servants tend to ignore modern humans. Heck, they don't even interact with the magus finding them either as annoying or snobbish.

Also, he found out that the Janitor is quite a womanizer just like Ritsuka. Both of them had the incredible disposition to ignore a woman's advance. The only difference between the two of them is that while Ritsuka deals their advance with grace, John deals with it by familiarity. He seems to long for his family, which is not surprising considering that they didn't expect the whole of Humanity to be wiped out.

Evident of this is Mata Hari, who's not so subtle advance was dealt with by John's genial acceptance towards her.

Then there's the fact of how he deals with children. This particular character of him is what interest him more because this is one of the two traits that endeared him to Marie. The way he dealt with the legendary serial killer, an alternate version of Jeanne and a literal book is nothing short of amazing.

He fancies himself as an observant person, its what helped him to develop his musical notes and allowed him to emulate his loved one but the peculiarity of the Janitor is really tingling his brain. As such, in order to satisfy his curiosity, he decided to have a conversation with the one that managed to take interest in Marie's heart.

That is why he found himself in the theatre, where he saw John who is busily cleaning the props that are littered in the stage.

Trying to find a way to open up a conversation, he coughed loudly causing John to look at his direction.

"Hello there, may I ask for directions? You see, I'm trying to find my way to the music room." Mozart started. It was a good starting point considering that he was planning on providing a musical next week.

Blinking at his words, John slowly let down the spotlight that he was cleaning and proceeded to walk towards his direction.

"If you want to go to the music room, then you should proceed towards the second floor since that's where they keep the entertainment," John replied before taking a look at him.

"Umm… if I may be so rude, can I ask for your name?" He asked as if trying to take a measure of him. He can't blame him since he's trying to take a guess as to who he is.

"It isn't rude, Mister John and my name is Amadeus Wolfgang Mozart or Mozart for short." Mozart grandly states, with trumpets accompanying his declaration. John, for his part just blinked at the weirdness of his introduction.

"So, you're the famous Mozart… You look very different from what I've expected." John commented, adopting a thinking pose.

"Well, what did you expect of me, Mister John?" Mozart inquired; an eyebrow raised.

"Umm… I expected you to be more… grounded? Then again, having met someone with white hair shouldn't surprise in the least…" John mumbled out. Mozart laughed at his words. He can't blame John for that.

"I don't know the mechanics, John but what I do know is that our body isn't real. Our look is based on the records that people leave at the time." Mozart explained, not clarifying but leaving enough details for him to figure out.

John, not understanding a single word of what he said, only nodded at his explanation.

Mozart laughed at his expression as he put his hand towards his left shoulder. "If you can guide me towards the music, then I would be extremely grateful, Mister John."

John bristled at his touch but ultimately resigned at his gesture, allowing his feet to guide Mozart towards the music room.

Mozart would continue his observation later because he was certainly interested in John. Also, there are his secrets to discover…

Bah. He wouldn't pry on it.


	18. A Thought

Author's Note: Sorry about not updating as much as I've would. I've been busy with returning back to school and playing the new games that I've recently bought. Mordhau is the one that took most of my time. Sorry about that.

Anyways, here's the chapter.

* * *

An Executioner's Thoughts.

An Executioner, Sanson would always be.

He can't escape the path that was set upon him. Growing up in the elegant lifestyle of nobility should be a blessing to many especially to the people who wish to climb the social ladder but instead, he was scorned by both the nobility and its citizens becoming a source of anguish in his youth. Nevertheless, Sanson trotted on his life, eventually finding himself providing free medical care to the downtrodden and needy, free of charge.

However, due to the position of the Sanson House, they bore witness to the unsightliness of atrocities to have happened with Charles being in the middle of it; that is being a witness for the execution of his beloved King Louis XVI and his Queen, Marie Antoinette.

The House of Sanson loved and respected the King and Queen of France and they even managed to find great pity of its citizens because the two of them also adores its citizens. As such, he was brought into a state of despair when he saw its citizens cheering for their death especially when Robespierre raised the King's head to the joy of the crowd.

Then came Marie's execution. There and then, he wept. Even as he put her head in the chopping block, she still smiled. Even as he watched the guillotine came down, her face was that of serenity which broke Sanson's heart. His masks didn't hide the stains of tears when he raised her head for the jubilation of the crowd and even then, he continued his job of being an Executioner.

He regretted his chosen path, truly. If there's one wish that he could've had, it would be that he didn't wish to execute someone ever but his job prevented it for it guaranteed the safety of his family. That is why he was lying in his death bed, he wished to himself that he could've redeemed himself.

But alas, Fate has always been a fickle being.

When he was summoned to Chaldea, he laughed at the irony of his class; him being an Assassin. He would've been more comfortable being summoned as a Berserker for it would be the accurate representation of his being; a mindless executioner.

Then, he heard giggling from his side and with it, a voice that has haunted for the rest of his life even when he was summoned as a Servant. Slowly turning his head towards the voice, and lo and behold stand Marie Antoinette, giggling and smiling with a curious look at her face.

Sanson's first instinct should've been to apologize, to let out the grief that he had caused to her. To hear her contempt of him being near her but instead, his first deed was showing respect to the master or masters in this case, for allowing him to be summoned.

Obviously, the Twins were oblivious about all of this but nevertheless, they allowed him to have a private conversation with the former Queen which he was thankful about. He would definitely try to find a way to repay back their kindness.

When they both left, he and Marie stood awkwardly at the room. He didn't know what words to say towards Marie. Does he want to say sorry? Repenting isn't much better of a word to start the conversation all the while Marie is still smiling at him.

Suffice to say, he and Marie had much to talk about.

After that awkward scenario that he placed upon himself, they left the room with a subtle change with Charles stance being slight relaxed and Marie gaining a hop in her steps.

Of course, the Twins were rather with their sudden disposition and they even helped with introducing them to the rest of the Servants. The only person that he loathes is Mozart himself but (un)fortunately, Marie is there to keep the peace between the two of them. The first time they met, Mozart came out with rather biting words that are tinged with anger, it was subtle but it was there. Normally Sanson wouldn't be angry with the words that were thrown at him for he was used to it but to hear his loyalty to the Crown being blemished was definitely something Sanson can't ignore.

Anyways, this was that and today, something piqued his interest or more specifically, someone.

John is an interesting individual, to say the least. Based on his recent interactions with him, on first glance, he seems like a cheerful individual who tends to live a strict set of morals but thanks to Marie's words about him, a piece of the puzzle is being added to the mysterious individual known as John.

From what he heard about Marie it seems that John harbors depression within his heart and he tends to hide it by placing a false mask upon himself. That is why in their first interaction, instead of focusing on his disposition, he looked upon his eyes which is said to be the window to the soul.

And he had never seen a person's eyes so empty. Out of all his time being an Executioner, the person that would be executed would be filled with either anger or sadness but never emptiness. That is why it is rather jarring when he saw it towards someone who has much to live if they succeed in restoring Humanity back.

What is most interesting about John is his ability to form connections with the people he interacts with. From the kids that linger around him to kings that have made their stand amongst impossible odds and to see them interacting with a normal person is entertaining to see, especially when he managed to gain the attention of his beloved Queen.

"Are you okay, Sanson? You're spacing out there for a bit." A concerned voice spoke out, causing his musings to stop in order to look at the person. Lo and behold, it was the subject of interest himself; John.

"Don't mind me, John," He reassured before giving a small smile, "I'm just reminiscing to myself, that's all."

John's eyebrows rose, skeptical at his words before shrugging and continuing to clean the hallways that were dirtied by the kids who've decided to host a rather large tea party, which the Queen joined. Even when an adult, Maria acts like a child in which he adores.

Nevertheless, he would keep his words to himself for he would try to endanger the newly formed bond that he built. For himself and for his Queen.


	19. A Curiosity

**Author's Note: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating this fic. With school coming up and me focusing on my other fics, I've been neglecting this fic. But with Lostbelt 4 being released and with it being set in India, here's an Indian Servant chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

A Hero's Epithet

Arjuna wasn't the most sociable of person. Even though he was the most beloved by both his parents and brothers, he still remembered the day when he first met Drona. They were playing near a well where one of his brothers kicked the ball near a well. When his brothers gave up, Arjuna persisted and that persistence led to him meeting his teacher, Drona.

He still remembered when he first held a bow and arrow, how the arrow would soar gracefully into the sky and the arrow sinking into its intended target. The look of jealousy and envy when he was chosen by Drona as his most favored student. He always preferred the silence of his surroundings as opposed to the conversations of other people.

But then, he met Karna.

It was when he and his brothers were travelling to attend the Swayamvara of his wife, Draupadi that he met his destined rival, Karna.

He still snorts when he hears Karna's given nickname, the 'Hero of Charity'.

How can be a 'Hero of Charity' when he insults Draupadi and recommends her be dragged and disrobed. He can't see no charity at his actions, merely pettiness.

That is why he was summoned in Chaldea, he was glad to not see Karna even though deep within his heart, he wants to meet with him once again; to properly acknowledge him as his brother.

Not that he doesn't want to say it or anything. He'd just prefer to keep it within his own heart.

When he was first summoned, he wasn't impressed with the Twins but was pleasantly surprised when they managed to close the French singularity. As always, human determination manages to surprise him. He can't forget the pleased smiles of his Masters when they returned to Chaldea, bruised and battered but full of happiness and joy.

Currently, he was lounging in the library. A library is usually silent because people normally wouldn't be bothered with books due to technology.

He didn't account for it to be filled with Servants however.

There's that foul-mouthed man who goes by the name of Hans Andersen, the dangerous Medusa who's calmly reading a book when he first saw her, the artificial life-form created by a mad scientist, Frankenstein and finally, the janitor who's recently piqued his interest.

When Arjuna first saw the Janitor, or John as he'd recently known, he was immediately reminded of his childhood but instead of happy memories, he instead saw a dark mirror of himself; despondent and uncaring, that is what he's reminded of when looking at John.

It's almost as if he's the reincarnation of a person that he used to know but that can't be for the Age of Gods had already died.

That is why he decided to investigate about him. It's a gut feeling that he honed over the course of his lifetime and it has never failed him, it even led him to meet with Karna although many would dispute it as the Gods' intervention with Fate.

Nonetheless, he went ahead and did his investigation and what better way to know the one your investigating by interviewing him. As such, Arjuna strode forward with his intent clear.

Meanwhile John was having a very tiring day. Not only has been busy interacting with the kids, he's been 'cordially' invited to one of Hans' review of the week. For all that he like Hans' brash way of talking, there's a limit before he blew his casket off. Just because he showed him the book that he attempted to wrote when he was little doesn't mean you can brutally destroy someone's ego.

He would never his work to Hans again. He's like the Gordon Ramsey of literature; full of curses to spew with. At least, Medusa's comments warmed his heart. A little, not that he would admit to her. She would most likely kill him if he tried to say it in front of her face.

Sighing, he tightly gripped the mop to remove the contents before placing it back on the basket. But before he can leave, he heard a cough coming near his left. Sighing internally this time, he only hoped that it wasn't someone making a request for he was too tired to move his arms. Good thing that Leonidas' training regimen helped immensely in building up his stamina. Heck, he can even see signs of him building up abs. So that's nice.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Turning around, he saw a dark-skinned man wearing a purple shirt with ornaments hanging on body and what seems like two quivers between his waist. The very moment he saw the man, it feels as if he's looking at a mirror; a reflection of what he is. From body posture alone, John can determine that he's someone trustworthy, a man who has integrity built within his heart.

Then he proceeded to look directly in his eyes and he was surprised, luckily, he was able to hide it.

They say the eyes is the window to the soul and John would've disagreed at first but with him being in the company of many Servants, it stands to the fact that the phrase holds meaning.

For John, it almost as if he's looking at a very cruel version of the man. Darkness brewing within his eyes but it seems like he was able to hide it perfectly. He doesn't know if the Twins know but he had a feeling that they knew but wasn't willing to branch it to him. Yet.

If there's one thing to say about the Twins is that they're very determined and stubborn. Very stubborn.

He saw the man smile before continuing, "Yes, can you help me find a book? I can't seem to find it."

John doubts that the Servant in front of him can't find the book but he's willing to entertain him, "What is the name of the book? I may be able to find it before I leave." John replied.

"The name of the book is called Mahabharata." The Servant in question answered. John stroked his chin, trying to think of the book that he said.

"Mahabharata? That sounds Indian… Wait," John proceeded to look at the Servant, who's currently giving him an amused smile, "Are you an Indian Servant?"

Hearing his answer, the Servant's amused smile changed into a polite one before bowing down, "You've guessed correctly. I am Arjuna, son of Pandu and the reincarnation of Saint Nara. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Seeing the Servant bowing down, John waved his hands around, "Woah, woah, woah! Stop with the bowing, man! Just don't. I'm not used to it. If anything, I'm the one that should be bowing."

Amused, Arjuna continued, "Very well then. If you don't mind me asking, do you know where the book is? With the library being as large as it is, I don't want the trouble of searching every nook and cranny of the library."

John winced at his words. He experienced the words that Arjuna has said. At the time, he was looking for Moby Dick but with the library being a labyrinth, it took him a day before he was able to find it.

He also failed to realize that he can use the drones that Da Vinci has made in order to automatically get the books that you want for you.

He wanted to dig a hole beneath the earth with how stupid he was for not asking.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go the main hall, there's a terminal there that could help." John said. Seeing no disagree with the Servant, they went and walked into the main hall.

The walk towards the hall was awkward for John and amusing for Arjuna. For John, it's because he doesn't what to say to someone that can seemingly look deep into his soul and for Arjuna, it's because he's having a fun time seeing John squirm and nervous.

But Arjuna wants to continue with his investigation and so, he decided to strike one.

"May I ask you a question, John, If I can you that?" Arjuna asked. With John slowly nodding, he continued, "Tell me, John. What made you come to Chaldea?"

Mulling Arjuna's question while maintaining his gaze towards Arjuna is hard but he was able to do it, "Well, it's because it was the only job that was able for me at the time. I could've chosen to be a retailer or a fast-food worker but with Chaldea offering me a job that would cost me a lot of money at the cost of me keeping silent on what's happening within? You could see why I've chosen Chaldea."

Not satisfied with the answer, Arjuna continued, "There must be more to that? It can't because of you wanting to have money?"

John shrugged, "I mean… that's one motivation that made me choose Chaldea."

"But…" Arjuna prodded.

Here, John heavily sighed. "It's… because of curiosity that drove me into accepting the offer, I guess."

Arjuna hummed and decided to leave it at that to which John internally sighed in relief.

Moments later, they've reached the main hall to where the terminal is.

"Here, just input the name of the book that you want to be found and the drone would do all the work." John states before giving Arjuna a handshake to which he accepted.

"Thanks for the help, John. I'll be sure to make use of your services later." Arjuna states while John sighed before giving a wry smile.

"Yeah man, you too." After that, John left wanting to hit the bed all the while Arjuna looks at him leaving before doing a chuckle.

"Such an interesting man, that John Steward is."


	20. An Interlude: Part 2

**Author's Note: In celebration of me getting this story into twenty chapters, here's chapter 20. Enjoy**

* * *

The Twins: Ritsuka I

Ritsuka sighed as he neatly shifted the papers that have been slowly accumulating over the past week. Even with humanity incarcerated, paperwork always seems to find a way to make a man's day unwelcoming. Not to say that he didn't like the distraction, he'd prefer it over the constant antics that the Servants seems to produce every single day.

He still remembered the day when they landed that job application for Chaldea. Both of them wouldn't have thought that they would be accepted into the ranks of Chaldea. For one, their family isn't well-known in the Magi community, instead, the Fujimaru family tends to deal more with the Mundane World rather than the Reverse Side. As such, they've received much scrutiny from most of the Magus except for those who deal with the Mundane World.

Imagine to their surprise when one day, an agent from the U.N. arrived on their doorsteps to announce that he and his sister were both accepted into the Chaldea Security Organization. One thing led to another, they found themselves on the doorsteps of Chaldea.

The first time he met Mashu, he felt his heart beating faster than he could've imagined.

As usual, Gabriella noticed and teased him about it with Mashu being confused all throughout.

Then, he met with the Director and was honestly baffled at how Director Olga acted. He wasn't sure if he was dealing with someone who's never interacted with a person or she's just shy.

After that, Ritsuka met with Dr. Romani while Gabriella met with Leonardo Da Vinci, who's actually a woman? He's still confused as to why Leonardo chose to be a woman. He asked about it but she just gave him a sly smile and a giggle with Gabriella accompanying it.

How come Gabriella can make friends so quickly? It's just one of her traits and it's one that he lacks.

The only time that he regretted coming onto Chaldea was when it was bombed by that foul man, Lev Lainur. The man who's responsible for the bombing of Chaldea. Ritsuka is a forgiving man, he has forgiven many people; from his bullies to his friends who've decided to slander him but Lev Lainur is the only one that he couldn't, wouldn't forgive. For he has doomed Mankind and most especially, his parents.

And so, he and Gabriella got to work. Seven singularities to fix is going to be no easy task but with the future of Humanity in their hands, they have no chance but to move forward.

Already, they've successfully closed the French Singularity. Only six more before they've successfully restored the Foundation of Mankind.

No pressure, really.

Ritsuka sighed again, trying to finish the remaining paperwork that is littered in his table. But before he could, however, he heard the speaker blaring.

"Rituska-chan… Can you come to the CHALDEAS room? Romani has found something peculiar when he was observing the Singularity that you were about to go into. Oh, and bring Gabriella and Mashu. Thank you!" Da Vinci said before going offline.

Looking at the remaining paperwork that he could've finished, Ritsuka sighed once again before standing up and proceeding to find Gabriella and Mashu.

As he was walking, he found it particularly interesting that the hallways seem so… polished. From top to bottom, every floor and ceiling looks so pristine, so… clean.

At first, he would chalk it up to the droids that Da Vinci has developed. Not only the droids have managed to ease the burden off Romani's back by being able to help him manage his administrative duties but the droids also help in menial tasks like cleaning and delivery.

Then again, he hasn't met with the one that is responsible for the maintenance of Chaldea. Leonidas seems to praise him highly from what he'd heard about him when he was rambling about warfare with Iskandar.

There's also the fact that the kids, (Feels weird to call Jack a kid since there's the fact that she's a legendary serial killer.) also hold him in high regards.

He would make a note to meet him later. He seems like a bastion of sanity within Chaldea.

"Oh, Ritsu! There you are, Mashu and I were looking for you." He turned his head to see his sister, who's smile doesn't really match the face that she's making. Accompanying her is Mashu, who is currently finding the floor rather interesting.

"Hey… I was looking for you too." Ritsuka said, currently ignoring the look on her sister's face, "We're called on the CHALDEAS room, it seems like Romani found something."

Gabriella nodded while maintaining the rather creepy smile that is plastered on her face. Ritsuka looked to Mashu but she's currently ignoring his look.

His heart internally cracked.

Walking to the CHALDEAS room with Mashu and Gabriella in tow, they entered to find Romani looking serious while Da Vinci is maintaining her smile though it seems solemn.

"Hello, Dr. Romani. You called for us?" Ritsuka started causing both heads to turn at them.

"Ah, Ritsuka! Come, come. I've found something interesting." Romani gestured to go closer, to which the trio followed.

"You see, when I was investigating the next singularity that the both of you are going to, a distortion popped up," The doctor said before pointing at the origin, "It's located in Mifune City, Japan and if left unchecked, it has the possibility of becoming a Singularity."

The Twins' face thinned. If what Dr. Romani saying is true, then the distortion would become a Singularity, adding more problems in the future.

Seeing the faces of the Twins, Romani continued, "As such, before you go to the second Singularity, the two of you would be fixing this distortion before it grows even further. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Director. We understand." The Twins stated, filled with determination.

Romani smiled, feeling happy at the words of the Twins. Seeing that Dr. Romani has no words to say, they made to leave. Before they can leave, however, Da Vinci interrupted their departure, "Oh yeah, I forgot. Ritsuka-chan! Come back here for a sec!"

Shrugging at the look that was given to him, he proceeded to walk back to where Da Vinci is before being thrown a USB drive. Deftly catching, he gave a look to Da Vinci to which she said, "It's an information packet. Give it to John before you return back to your room."

"Information packet? What does it contain?" Ritsuka asked.

"Well, since the other Servants wants to hang out more with John, he requested me to make scripts and data for the drones to ease his burden. Since Chaldea is too big to be cleaned within a day and with John being the only person remaining in maintenance duty, I agreed." Da Vinci answered with a big grin on her face.

"Is that right… Yeah, okay. I'll do it." Shoving the USB drive into his pocket, Da Vinci smiled before shoving him away.

"So? What does Da Vinci want from you?" Gabriella asked, curious at what Da Vinci said to him.

Seeing no sense on hiding it, he answered, "It's an USB drive filled with information packets for the drones. Da Vinci said that it would help John."

Gabriella's face beamed when he said John's name. "Really? I guess it does take a toll on his body."

"By the way, have you met him?" Shaking her head in negative, he asked Mashu the same thing, "Yes, senpai. I have met him."

Ritsuka's interest was heightened. "Oh? Can you tell me more about him then? I haven't met him, to be honest."

"Well… he's a nice person. He's the first one that I can consider as a friend and he's a very fun person to talk wi- Senpai, why are you gritting your teeth?" Mashu asked with her head tilting.

Huh. He didn't realize that he was gritting his teeth. Behind him, he could hear Gabriella snickering.

"Ah… It's nothing. Perhaps we should meet with him. Do you know where he is, Mashu?" Ritsuka slowly asked. Mashu nodded before leading the Twins to him.


	21. A Vow

**Author's Notes: Man... Didn't realize that I wouldn't be typing for that long. Anyways, for the other fic, I'm still trying to get my muse working, so you would have to be patient to get another chapter for that but anyway, here's a new chapter.**

* * *

A King's Word

"Hah… And they say that cleaning is the easiest job to do in the world… Don't those pompous donkeys realize it involves physical labor?" John muttered to himself as he squished the mop's content into the bucket. Looking at mop thoroughly, he nodded to himself before packing up and moving into the final room of the day.

His day started as simple enough: greeting the Servants, cleaning the floors of each hallway, receiving the packet that he commissioned to Da Vinci (Oddly enough, he's being glared at by the older Twin with Mashu making an apologetic face and Da Vinci giving him a wink. He doesn't want to know the reason as to why he's being glared at.) and eating his long-awaited lunch, procured by EMIYA and Boudica.

But before he could eat, he was 'requested' by one of the magi to clean their room and soon enough, he was flooded by their 'requests'. To be honest, he was quite tempted to spit their shiny boots but at the very least, half of them aren't quite pompous as the rest.

He relented and accepted their 'requests'. He doesn't want to start a fight because someone wants their face to be punched in. The kids gave him concerned looks and EMIYA is frowning at the actions that are happening. John gave the kids an apologetic look while giving EMIYA a nod.

Thus, resulted in him spending the rest of his day cleaning the rooms of each and every magus' rooms. He also cleaned the room of the magus who was giving him apologetic looks earlier. Also, he hasn't eaten his lunch and was close to just sleeping for the rest of the day away.

Imagine to his surprise, when he opened the door to the last room, he saw Arturia Pendragon calmly sipping tea while gesturing him to seat with her. Still, gobsmacked, he unconsciously laid the cart beside the door and proceeded to walk towards the table, to which Arturia only smiled.

Shaking his head, John tried to rationalize as to why Arturia is in this room. He visited her room once or twice and he knows that it isn't near the upper levels. He remembered that she always preferred the quietness, saying that she had always desired a room full of peace and quiet.

If she's here and not in her room, does that mean that she's waiting for him?

"Yes, I am indeed waiting for you, John."

Directing his gaze towards Arturia, John still couldn't fathom the smile that she's giving to him. It was full of sincerity and kindness that it was unnerving him a little.

"Umm… Why are you waiting for me in this room, Ki- Arturia?" He asked, hoping to not notice the formal word that he almost gave her.

Letting down the teacup that she's using, Arturia gave him a stern gaze. "You seem to have forgotten the promise that I've made to you, John. It's only has been a month since then. Even he wasn't that forgetful, you know…" John was pretty sure that she muttered something at the end of her speech but he didn't hear it.

"Hahaha… sorry about that. I was busy the whole month and you know what happened to me the other day."

She only sighed at his words. Arturia didn't know why but it feels as if John is slowly following into the footstep of a certain someone. When that man only had a week to improve, John has a year and Servants to guide him.

Arturia could remember the day that they both met.

* * *

 _Arturia sighed as she walked the hallways of Chaldea. She could still remember blasting the corrupted Holy Grail and her final words to Shirou when she would wait for him at Avalon._

 _She expected to wake up in the fields of Avalon, waiting for a time when Shirou reaches his dream of reuniting with her. What she didn't expect was being summoned as a Servant, not as a Servant of the Holy Grail but as a Servant of CHALDEAS, the organization which is currently responsible for restoring the Human Order with her memories of the previous Holy Grail War still intact._

 _As she was about to turn around the corner, she heard crashing in the corner. When Arturia turned, her breath hitched. For the person in front of her, looks a lot like Shirou but as she took stock of the situation, she noticed some differences. For one, the person's hair is black. Second, Shirou's face is more defined while the person's face is slightly pudgy and finally, Shirou's body is well defined while the person's body is lean._

 _She shook her head, focusing on helping the man to which the man accepted graciously._

" _Thank you for helping me, miss…?" The man inquired._

" _It's Artoria."_

" _Artoria, huh. A fancy name that. Anyways, my name's John. Nice to meet you."_

 _Artoria fought to keep the smile that is slowly building in her face. His mannerisms are almost similar to that of Shirou and it's unconsciously making her relax._

" _I must ask before we continue, however," She started, pointing at the dirty contents that are dripping on the floor "what happened to you, John, if I may call you that."_

" _Oh, that? That was… me messing up." John answered, avoiding to look at her eyes. This didn't escape her purview and she narrowed her eyes in response._

" _Oh? Can you tell me the circumstances behind then? I'm quite experienced with it." Not really, but if it helps someone, then she would do it._

" _Hah… I guess there's no harm in trying."_

…

" _Basically, you're scared for your family and you're thinking that you're a coward because of it?" She recited, carefully keeping the neutrality in her face._

 _John could only nod, his bangs covering the eyes even though she knew why. He was scared of looking at her and he can't blame her._

 _As such, she made a move that is both amusing and interesting to see._

" _Then I would remove that cowardness." With that statement, she stood up and proceeded to drag him towards the nearest training room._

" _Wha- Hey! What are you doing, Arturia?!" John asked, struggling against the hands that are currently holding him._

" _I promise to you that I would make you remove that cowardness. For a King's Word is eternal. That, I promise." She muttered to herself as she threw John into the training grounds._

* * *

"So… you planning on training me again, Arturia?" John asked, his wry smirk causing her face to flush. Somewhere in his mind, he's definitely looking at someone who's worthy of becoming a wife to.

She bonked John in the head, rather painfully.

"Yes, I'm going to make you remember the lessons that you've seemingly forgotten."

John gulped at the look that he's receiving. He should've really paid real attention back then.


	22. A Thought: Part 2

**Author's Note: I have three plotlines that I could've used in this chapter. The first one relates to Tamamo, Nero, and Altera. The second relates to the Twins and Mashu. The final one relates to EMIYA and Arturia. The problem is that I've been stuck in a slump on how to proceed after that.**

 **But then came salvation: I've read the comics related to the Old Man of the Mountain and Gudako. That basically inspired me to write this chapter.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

An Amaranthine First Experience

"Serenity! Nice to see you again. Are you perhaps going to visit Ritsuka again?" John asked as he pushed the trolley towards the rather large elevator.

"Ah, yes. Master said that he has something to talk about with me." Serenity softly replied, slowly inching towards John who remains oblivious about Serenity's position.

"Hmm…" Is all he said before focusing more on the trolley.

Serenity liked that about him, the way that he tends to not push a conversation forwards is something that she appreciates even though she was cursed.

Hassan of Serenity has always been a quiet girl and although she earned the right to lead the Ḥashīshiyyīn, the title cursed her to have a body that would be deadly to touch.

And she hated that. She wants to have a proper conversation with someone. She wants to feel the warmth of a person's hands towards her body, whether it's in her head or shoulder, she can't have that warmth unless that person is resistant to the poison that was cursing through her body. She longs to have a proper relationship with someone that isn't afraid of her body but she can't. And it's all because of her body being cursed.

If there was a wish that she could have towards the Holy Grail, then all that she would've wanted is to remove the poison that courses through her body.

Imagine her surprise when her Masters have touched her without hesitation. She feared that the Masters who've allowed her to be summoned from Chaldea would immediately die, leading her to be killed by the numerous Servants that surrounds her but it did not happen. Instead, the twins gave her a smile that could have shined the entire room and right there and then, she cried with her Masters patting her back in comfort.

Days after her being summoned, Ritsuka decided to accompany her most of the time with Gabrielle dealing with numerous projects that have occupied here ever since being designated as the only Masters of Chaldea, as of the moment.

Which doesn't really help her growing obsession with her Masters, with Ritsuka becoming the more prominent Master out of the whole two.

Then there's that chance encounter that she had with John. It was an electrifying experience to both, more specifically, to Serenity because not only she was able to meet two individuals that she can form bonds with, she met someone who's also resistant to her poisonous body.

All she could is to bless Allah for her chance encounter with John, because it was really a chance encounter.

* * *

 _John felt his bones pop as he stretched his arms. With the additional training that John's receiving due to Arturia, he's busy doing the hardcore regimens that Leonidas laid out for him. He said to him that it would allow him to rapidly develop a bulking body while maintain a lean appearance. There was even a debate about the training regimen that John would do with Altoria and Julianne being the most vocal against it. After numerous revisions, Leonidas finally settled in the current regimen that John is currently using._

 _At first, he was tired. Deadly tired but after three weeks of intense exercise, he was able to see the immediate results. Arturia's swordsmanship training just added to his benefit._

 _Satisfied with cleaning the sweat that was splattered all over the gym, he quickly left, hoping to find some food to eat before the sun could set._

 _But before he could do that, he felt his body bumping into someone. Quickly backing away, he looked to see a violet-haired beauty, with a lithe body that many women would've killed for but upon looking at her eyes, it's indicates fear. Fear for what, John doesn't know but he's pretty sure that it's something related to him._

 _Hoping to calm her down, he quickly stated "Hey, hey. Calm down, okay?"_

 _The girl took a couple of deep breaths before she was able to calm down and even then, she was still looking at John with fear in her eyes. If the fear is for him or because of him, he wouldn't know._

" _You've calmed down now?" The girl nodded, her hand gripping the hems of her dress rather tightly._

" _Okay… I'm just going to leave now." John asked. Seeing no disagreement coming from her, he quickly left the gym, pushing the trolley rather fast._

" _He wasn't affected… he wasn't affected…" Serenity repeated to herself, her gaze still lingering towards John's position._

* * *

"Well, we're here." John said, shaking Serenity of out her musings. Serenity was in the floor that her Master is. Looking towards John, she saw him gave her a smile before reaching out to ruffle her hair.

She enjoyed the feeling of John's calloused hand within the top of her head. The hand atop her hand reminds her that there are people that could touch without the repercussion of poisoning someone unintentionally. She would cherish the moment that she could have with the three person that she could form bonds to.

"Be safe, Serenity. I'm feeling that you would need it." With that parting words, the elevator closed.

"Be safe too, John." Serenity murmured.

She would definitely treasure it if that's the last that she would do.


	23. A Conversation: Part 3

**I have no excuse. I just forgot that I'm actually a writer. Also, hey! This fic is one-year-old! That's something that I would never imagine to see. Like, I'm not even kidding about that.**

* * *

A Talk with a Gorgon

"It feels like we haven't talked much, as of late."

John glanced towards Medusa; who's gaze is focused rather intensely at him. He wanted to make an excuse, to get out of this situation that he's currently in but he can't think of one because it's true. Obviously, his work contributed to his lack of visitation time with Medusa but it isn't enough, rather, it's the fact that he's interacting with more Servants is the reason that he wanted to say for his lack of visitation but he knows that if he said to her, she would understand that and forgive him.

But god damn it, he doesn't want to hear her say that. He doesn't want to hear her forgiveness and says that she understands. He wants to man-up and admit to his faults!

Letting the book down, John shifted his body to directly face Medusa, her eyes still blank. Taking a deep breath, he bowed down; hands on his knees and his head directly facing the floor. John couldn't see her face, but he believes that it is one of shock.

"I'm very sorry that I forgot about you, Medusa. Please forgive me."

To those who may be listening, it sounds as if a boyfriend is admitting his mistakes to his girlfriend, but clearly, that's not the case. To both of them, it's the apology of a friend who has failed to make due to his promise and John is clearly feeling it, given the silence of the room.

Wanting to dispel the feeling of uneasiness that is currently perpetuating the room, he made a move to look up but not before feeling his head patted. His gaze slowly lifted to see the beautiful smile that Medusa currently has.

"John. You're not the one who needs to apologize, but rather, I need to apologize." Medusa explained. John was confused and Medusa giggled at his confusion.

"But, why do you also need to apologize? I'm the one who's been failing at visiting you. You shouldn't be the one who should apologize." Medusa sighed at John's explanation.

"No, John. It's precise because of that reason that I need to apologize." Medusa stated, "You see… I'm not really good at expressing my expressions and feelings. You do know of my legend, right?" Of course, John knows. Medusa's story is one of the most well-known stories in the Western World, slash that, the whole world.

"Being stuck on an island by my lonesome, attacked by numerous 'heroes' determined to slay me and protected by the most overprotective sisters that I know of isn't really a good place to develop social interactions, John. As you can see from the result." Medusa stated while giving John a wry smile.

"That's why, instead of following up on the promise that we both made, I focused on shadowing you instead."

John blinked, processing Medusa's words. "Wait… so does that mean that you've been following me the whole time?"

Medusa blushed at John's words. "Now that you've said it out loud, it's rather embarrassing to think about."

"So… you're not angry at me?"

Medusa's brow furrowed, "Of course not. Why would I be angry at you? Especially since you're needed at Chaldea; being that you're the only one who could do the job that you're proficient at."

Hearing her words, John's body slacked on the floor, laughing all the while.

"Ahh… Thank god you're not angry."

"…Did you expect that I would be angry at you, given the job that you have?" Medusa slowly asked, her mind attempting to process his actions.

"Yeah…" John utters before being whacked in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" Even though it's only a light smack in the head, it hurts!

"Did you actually believe that I would get angry at you? Is your standard for women that low to even consider that possibility, John?" Medusa asked, her voice tinged with a bit of anger.

"Medusa, when you live in this era, it's rare to find someone that actually cares about your well-being. It's even rarer to find someone that you actually have a decent conversation with. Hell, I could count the number of friends that I have by using my fingers." John blankly explains, his mind reminiscing at the times that he conversed with any of his friends.

Although he doesn't want to show his emotion, for someone as experienced like Medusa, she could see the loneliness that lies beneath those coal eyes of his. Thus, Medusa did the only thing that she could do and gave him a hug.

John's body stiffened the moment Medusa hugged him. He knows that Medusa was comforting him but he can't help but feel like he's experiencing something extraordinary. It doesn't help the fact that Medusa is a really, really gorgeous woman that has a past that can't be compared to his rather mediocre past. And to be hugged by this dazzling, unearthly beauty, his heart can't help but beat really fast.

They stayed like that; Medusa comforting John while combing his hair while John is doing the impression of a statue.

"So, are you okay now?"

"To be honest, not really."


End file.
